<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Very Much Myself by Fairheads, Liz_87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607591">Very Much Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads'>Fairheads</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87'>Liz_87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duffy decides to do what she wants for a change - unfortunately she doesn't quite know what that is nor does she fully consider the consequences. Series 14.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duffy let out a breath as Andrew hung up the phone. It had been surprisingly easy to lie to him. Part of her felt that he deserved it, he'd lied enough to her afterall.</p><p>At the end of the shift Max found her in the staff room by her locker, he already had his coat on.</p><p>"Hi." She smiled shyly.</p><p>He smiled back, “So I was thinking you might like to come back to mine for a bit?”</p><p>"That would be nice." She smiled, looking anxiously over her shoulder.</p><p>“No one’s watching. I’ll wait for you in my car.”</p><p>"OK." She replied. It was still nagging away at her that Charlie had been acting weird with her ever since her interview.</p><p>Max strode out of the ED, his scarf flung over his shoulder. He passed Charlie on the way out. “Night Charlie!”</p><p>"Night." Charlie muttered in return.</p><p>Max left the department and Charlie was surprised to see Duffy leaving shortly after.</p><p>She gave Charlie a shy smile as she wished him goodnight.</p><p>Charlie had a horrible feeling the pit of his stomach. He knew where Duffy was going and it wasn’t home.</p><p>Arriving in the carpark Duffy glanced around before heading towards the doctor's section of the carpark where she found Max lent against his car.</p><p>“Thought you’d changed your mind!” He smirked.</p><p>She shook her head, her eyes still scanning the carpark nervously.</p><p>“Get in, let’s get out of here!”</p><p>"OK." She smiled, sliding into the passenger seat.</p><p>Max drove quickly and competently out of the car park and soon they were away from the hospital.</p><p>Away from the familar sights of the hospital Duffy began to relax, her mischievous side reasserting itself.</p><p>Max’s shirt sleeves were rolled up and he glanced down at his watch as he drove. “How long have you got?” He asked Duffy.</p><p>"I said I had to work through."</p><p>“The whole night?”</p><p>"If you want me that long."</p><p>Max raised his eyebrows. “Oh I think we can keep ourselves occupied, don’t you?”</p><p>"I'm looking forward to seeing you finish what you tried to start on your desk earlier..."</p><p>“Well you said not here, so I think I‘ve found us a where...”</p><p>"Where's that?"</p><p>“My house? No one to disturb us... How does that sound?”</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Max turned the radio on and relaxed into his leather seat.</p><p>It didn't take long for them to arrive at Max's home. He squeezed her thigh, his hand having been resting there for most of the journey, as he pulled up outside.</p><p>Turning the ignition off, he turned to kiss her, his hand still on her thigh. “I’ve wanted to do this all day...”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out in the car. He was very good at making her feel wanted and desirable.</p><p>“Shall we go inside? Into my lair?” He smiled seductively.</p><p>She giggled as he opened the car door and led her up to the house.</p><p>Shutting the front door behind him, he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her passionately.</p><p>It took her a little by surprise that he quickly began to paw at her clothes.</p><p>Max began unbuttoning her shirt, kissing down her neck. He was hungry for her.</p><p>She wasn't used to being so desired by a man, it was exhilarating.</p><p>His hands roamed everywhere, his desire was strong.</p><p>Any thoughts of how wrong what she was doing was instantly evaporated.</p><p>Suddenly, Max stepped back. “I’m sorry, would you like a drink?”</p><p>"You didn't invite me over here for a drink Max."</p><p>“Maybe not, but we have all night...”</p><p>"OK. I'll have a glass of wine then."</p><p>Max dumped his satchel in the hallway and walked through to the kitchen, he removed two wine glasses from the cupboard and poured them both some red wine. Passing one over to her, “Cheers!”</p><p>"Cheers."</p><p>He moved to lean on the counter right next to her. “How’s that car of yours? Running any better now?” He whispered.</p><p>"She's still a bit temperamental. I may need you to have another play with her."</p><p>“Oh yeah? I can do that.” He ran his finger down her arm.</p><p>"So I've heard." </p><p>“What exactly have you heard?” He flirted, moving his hand to brush her waist.</p><p>"That you know how to give a girl a good seeing to."</p><p>He smirked and whispered close to her ear, “Well we’ll have to see what you think about that!”</p><p>"Well, it's been quite some time since I've had a proper service..."</p><p>“Oh yeah? Do you need a full MOT?" He laughed, gripping her waist.</p><p>"So long as you're qualified to carry it out..."</p><p>“Oh yes, Max the mechanic knows exactly what to do..." His hand ran up her body to her breast.</p><p>Her giggles morphed into moans as he began to caress her through her clothes.</p><p>“I think I’ve found an area in need of particular attention...” He smirked.</p><p>"Yes please..." She simpered.</p><p>Max slid his hand into her shirt, caressing her breasts softly before rubbing and squeezing them. He expertly undid the rest of her blouse, exposing her lacy bra.</p><p>Duffy blushed as Max's smoldering gaze raked over her.</p><p>“You are one very attractive woman,” He complimented her, before lowering himself to kiss the skin around her bra, his fingertips brushing her nipples through the material.</p><p>"Its nice to be appreciated for a change." She mumbled.</p><p>“How can someone not appreciate this?” He released her bra clasp and gazed at her breasts, exploring them with his fingers and then licking her nipples expertly.</p><p>She let out a soft moan. She wasn't used to this, Andrew was only ever interested in what she could do for him, not that they were intimate that often, especially now he'd found someone else to satisfy his needs in that department.</p><p>Max’s main aim was for her to enjoy herself. He stood up and held her neck, whilst kissing her slowly, every movement calculated.</p><p>Duffy melted under his touch, he was an expert seducer.</p><p>Max reached up and undid her hair so it fell around her face in waves. He ran his fingers through it while kissing her, his lips and tongue teasing hers.</p><p>She moved her hands under his shirt as he pressed her up against the kitchen counter.</p><p>In one swift motion, he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her from her ear all the the way down her neck to her collar bone.</p><p>She lent back on her hands as he made his way down her body.</p><p>He lifted her up again and spun around and lay her down on the kitchen table.</p><p>There was an increasing urgency in his movements.</p><p>He lay on top of her, as he had done in his office earlier. This time he kissed all the way down her torso, she jumped as he kissed her tummy, moving lower.</p><p>"Here, like this." She urged.</p><p>Max pushed up her skirt and slowly kissed all the way along her thighs, he was purposely teasing her.</p><p>She felt herself growing damp as his mouth moved ever closer.</p><p>Max moved her knickers to the side and finally licked her, exactly where she wanted to be licked.</p><p>She moaned with pleasure.</p><p>"Ah, so you are a natural redhead." He smirked.</p><p>She ran her hands over his head, urging him to lick her more.</p><p>He knew exactly what to do, keeping a good pace, he licked and circled until he could tell she was close.</p><p>"Fuck me!" She moaned.</p><p>He didn’t stop, until she’d clearly come.</p><p>She lay back on the table panting heavily.</p><p>“Your inspection hasn’t finished yet...” He winked, taking his shirt and trousers off.</p><p>"Good!" She giggled. "I'm pleased to see you're not just another doctor who's only turned on by the uniform..."</p><p>He laughed, “You do wear the uniform well, but I like to see what’s underneath more!” He winked and removed her skirt and knickers. Both now completely naked, he kissed her.</p><p>"The sister's uniform is even better." She whispered.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He whispered whilst nibbling her ear.</p><p>"I've been told I look good in navy."</p><p>“I bet you do...” He whispered. Taking command of her, he ran his hands over her body and then grasped his cock, getting ready to enter her. “This okay?” He checked.</p><p>She nodded, running her gaze up and down him.</p><p>Max entered her, lying still above her for a few moments.</p><p>She winced slightly and then smiled. He wasn't the biggest she'd ever had but he was bigger than she'd been used to for some time so it took her a moment to adjust.</p><p>Max started to slowly thrust into her, he smiled to himself, they hadn’t even made it upstairs.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around his waist.</p><p>He kissed her seductively, thrusting faster.</p><p>Their grunts and moans echoed off the tiled walls.</p><p>“Fuck Duffy, you feel so good!” Max whispered enjoying the sensation.</p><p>Duffy's eyes flickered open again, those words triggering a memory that she forced herself to squash.</p><p>He noticed she’d gone quiet so slowed. “This isn’t working for you... Want to go on top?”</p><p>She smiled and nodded.</p><p>He picked her up, kissing her tenderly and then lay down with her above him.</p><p>She started to shift herself up and down.</p><p>Max gripped her hips, helping to move her up and down.</p><p>It felt much better on top, the table had been rather uncomfortable to lie on.</p><p>“Better?” He smiled, reaching up to caress her breasts.</p><p>"Much."</p><p>Max enjoyed the view of her above him.</p><p>It wasn't long before Duffy could feel a second orgasm approaching.</p><p>Reaching down, he rubbed her clit, as he thrust to match her movements.</p><p>"Oh shit!" She moaned.</p><p>“That’s it,” He encouraged.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" She leant forward slightly, grinding against his hand.</p><p>Max locked eyes with her, as she continued to move against his hand.</p><p>It pleased him that she was clearly getting off on the sensation.</p><p>“You’re so sexy!” He commented, she was making him even harder.</p><p>She instinctively pushed her face against his shoulder, smothering her moans of pleasure as she came a second time.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she came down from her orgasm.</p><p>"Wow!" She breathed.</p><p>He held onto her, as he began to thrust again, until he too reached his peak. “Fuck!” He groaned.</p><p>After a few moments Duffy moved to stand up, looking around trying to locate the bathroom so she could clean up.</p><p>“Room on the left,” He told her.</p><p>"Ah, thanks." She smiled.</p><p>By the time she’d returned, Max had tidied himself and the kitchen up and was dressed and drinking his wine.</p><p>She smiled as he held out her wine glass towards her.</p><p>“Quite the woman, you are Duffy!” He winked at her.</p><p>She blushed, giggling girlishly.</p><p>“Don’t know what that husband of yours is playing at...” He added.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” He explained.</p><p>Her cheeks began to heat up again. She wasn't used to getting compliments. After refilling their glasses she allowed him to lead her further into his home, the whole night still stretching out ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she'd arrived at work the next day Duffy thought she'd gotten away with her little tryst but it quickly became apparent that Charlie was onto her. Suddenly his strange behaviour after her interview made sense!</p><p>They'd had a disagreement on the stairs in which Duffy had gotten angry at Charlie for interfering in her life but it had been enough to plant the seed of doubt in her mind. Which is why she'd turned down Max's invitation to join him at a music recital.</p><p>By the end of her shift she was worn out and stressed, it had been a tough day and she just wanted to go home and forget that the last forty eight hours had happened!</p><p>Unfortunately for her, Charlie had other ideas and was stood waiting for her in reception as she left the staffroom.</p><p>“Duffy can we talk?” Charlie intercepted her as she walked over.</p><p>"I think we did enough of that earlier don't you?" She replied shortly.</p><p>“No, I don’t think we did actually.” He responded.</p><p>"I need to get home to my family Charlie..."</p><p>“You didn’t seem so bothered about them last night Duffy.” Charlie snapped.</p><p>"That's really none of your business Charlie!"</p><p>“As I said earlier, I’m adept at separating the professional from the personal. Something you seem to be struggling with lately.”</p><p>"You sanctimonious, hypocritical..!" Her voice was quickly rising in volume despite the fact that they were stood in the middle of reception.</p><p>“I don’t think you can comment at the moment.” He sneered.</p><p>"You're jealous!" She laughed bitterly.</p><p>“Jealous!? Pah! You’d like to think that wouldn’t you.”</p><p>"Oh fuck you Charlie." She spat back as she turned to head to admin as she realised she'd left her keys on the desk.</p><p>Charlie followed her.</p><p>She let out a startled squeal as he reached out his hand and pushed her into his office, following her in and slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>“Sit down,” He commanded.</p><p>"Fuck off!" She retorted, attempting to barge past him to leave the office but he stood firm.</p><p>“I’m not moving, we need to talk.” He stood by the door.</p><p>"Maybe I don't want to talk to a pathetic, bitter old man!"</p><p>“Pathetic..? That’s rich! You know what today, everyone knew you looked different and then I figured it out... You’re shagging the doctor. Bit of an ego boost for you is it!?”</p><p>"I don't need an ego boost, I'm married to a consultant." She shrugged. "What me and Max do is entirely our own business but if you really want to know he made me cum four times last night and I loved every minute of it!"</p><p>Charlie recoiled, he didn’t need to know that information. “Married, being the operative word Duffy. What do you think your husband would make of all this?”</p><p>"Like he'd even notice, he's too busy fucking that tarty bit of skirt he works with." She shrugged.</p><p>“So this is why your shagging Max, to make yourself feel better, to get revenge on Andrew?”</p><p>"No. I'm shagging him coz I wanted to and he wanted me."</p><p>“You’re not telling me, he’s the first person to have wanted you.”</p><p>"Maybe not but he's the first to actually bloody do something about it!"</p><p>“Maybe everyone else was trying to be respectful to your marriage?”</p><p>"Ha! There's nothing to be respectful of. Certainly not as far as Andrew's concerned."</p><p>Charlie rubbed his neck. “Duffy, this isn’t you!”</p><p>"Oh it's very much me and that's what you can't stand! That I refuse to tow the line and be your good little girl anymore! I'm done being told what to do by you."</p><p>“I never asked you to be a good little girl! Duffy...” He reached forward to touch her arm.</p><p>His fingers felt electric even through the sleeve of her coat.</p><p>“You don’t need to do this...”</p><p>"Give me one good reason why not."</p><p>Charlie leant forward and kissed her.</p><p>Duffy froze for a brief second before deepening the kiss.</p><p>Charlie pulled her closer, and kissed her longingly.</p><p>Duffy pulled his tie loose as he pushed her coat from her shoulders and onto the floor.</p><p>He began to unbutton her tunic, still kissing her fervently.</p><p>All the repressed passion, jealousy and anger that had been simmering under the surface erupted and Duffy suddenly found herself being turned and pushed up against the door.</p><p>“I want you,” Charlie whispered, grabbing her hips.</p><p>She grabbed for his belt, her fingers brushing against the obvious bulge in his trousers.</p><p>Charlie groaned, he was a lot more responsive than Max had been.</p><p>"I haven't forgotten what a big boy you are." She whispered hotly in his ear.</p><p>Charlie grinned, it was good to hear that. “He’s very pleased to see you...” He joked.</p><p>"He doesn't like being ignored." She teased, unbuckling his belt and slowly sliding down the zip of his trousers.</p><p>“He’s missed you!” Charlie’s hands were under her dress.</p><p>"I've missed him. I thought he no longer wanted me." She pouted.</p><p>“Duffy... He never stopped wanting you... I thought you'd stopped wanting me!”</p><p>"You pulled away from me. Started spending more time in Birmingham. It wasn't hard to take the hint." She sighed softly, her gaze lowered as she ran her fingertips over him through his boxers.</p><p>He let out a little groan. “I never stopped wanting you.”</p><p>"You have me now." She whispered.</p><p>Charlie cupped her breast, noticing her nipple was already erect and kissed her again. “Cold?” He asked, but he already knew the answer.</p><p>She shook her head. "Its actually rather warm in here." She smirked.</p><p>Charlie raised her hands and, placing his on hers, held them up against the door behind her. He began kissing her neck, finding that spot that he knew she loved.</p><p>"Oh Charlie..!" She moaned softly.</p><p>Charlie was more loving and gentle with her than Max had been but this turned her on more. He carried on, hearing her moan again. He brushed her lips with his fingertips, she kissed his fingers.</p><p>"I've missed this, I've missed us." She whispered.</p><p>“Me too...” Charlie sighed, wanting to add something about Max but holding back.</p><p>Duffy reached behind her and locked the door with a loud click.</p><p>Charlie watched her, trying to anticipate her next move. She went to sit on the edge of his desk and Charlie stood in front of her, his hand on her thigh, just under her uniform.</p><p>She slipped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her for another kiss.</p><p>He kissed her so softly but expertly, his hand inching up her thigh.</p><p>Her hands moved to his shirt unbuttoning it.</p><p>The feeling of her hands on his skin was electric. He started to remove her uniform at the same time.</p><p>Her mind briefly considered what she was doing but she quickly realised that she didn't care about the consequences. The previous day she'd been afraid of being caught but not now.</p><p>Charlie paused for a moment. “Is this okay?” He pulled her into a hug, he didn’t want to think this was just a shag.</p><p>"I want this." She smiled.</p><p>Hearing that seemed to spur Charlie on, he removed her dress and began kissing the bare skin on her shoulders and chest.</p><p>Whilst he was doing that Duffy had pushed his trousers down and thrown his shirt onto the floor.</p><p>His hands ran up her body, causing her to shiver, bending down, he teased her nipples through her bra.</p><p>She moaned against his lips.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you?” He whispered, Charlie was a lot more verbal than Max.</p><p>She nodded. "Don't stop." She urged.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to,” He whispered, sucking on her neck, his other hand reaching lower, creeping inside her knickers.</p><p>She widened her legs allowing him to explore further.</p><p>Charlie knew exactly how she liked to be touched and it wasn’t long before she was breathing heavily.</p><p>She pulled him closer, rubbing herself against him, her need for him strong.</p><p>He loved how she pulled him towards her, she was close.</p><p>"I want you inside me." She begged.</p><p>Pulling his boxers down, Charlie readied himself to enter her.</p><p>"Well hello there big boy!" She giggled, her eyes dancing.</p><p>“You like what you see?” He teased.</p><p>"Very much."</p><p>Charlie entered her slowly, locking eyes with her to gauge whether it was too much.</p><p>She gave him the crooked little half smile she reserved only for him.</p><p>“Oh god, I love that smile!” Charlie groaned.</p><p>She giggled as she pulling him back onto the desk with her.</p><p>All of the items that were on the desk were being knocked over as they rolled around together.</p><p>Duffy let out a startled giggle as they almost fell off the desk in a tangle of limbs.</p><p>Charlie kissed her longingly as he began to thrust. Their giggles subsided as passion took over.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Charlie!" She moaned loudly, totally caught up in the sensations and forgetting where they were.</p><p>Charlie kissed her to dampen the sound of some of her moans.</p><p>She wrapped her tongue around his, her legs gripping higher up his back to pull him deeper.</p><p>Charlie thrusted deeper and kept a steady pace, moaning himself. “Fuck Duffy, you feel so good!”</p><p>She scratched her fingernails down his shoulders and back.</p><p>“I want you to come” He encouraged her.</p><p>Her moans grew louder again as he moved his lips down her neck and over her breasts, alternating between kissing and sucking.</p><p>His hands roamed all over her body, exploring every curve and feature as if for the first time.</p><p>Her fingers dug firmly into his bottom as she began to peak.</p><p>Charlie had forgotten how good this felt and had to consciously hold himself back, wanting her to come first.</p><p>He continued to pleasure her as she rode the waves of her orgasm.</p><p>Watching her, turned him on so much that it wasn’t long before he came too. They lay together panting and sweating wrapped in each other’s arms.</p><p>A few moments passed before she spoke. "I lied." She whispered.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He held her, stroking her back with his fingers.</p><p>"It wasn't four times, I just wanted to make you jealous."</p><p>“Thank goodness for that... I don’t like to think that I can’t pleasure you enough.” He whispered, kissing her head.</p><p>"It was different. It didn't give me everything I thought it would."</p><p>Charlie looked hurt, he didn’t like her talking about her time with Max. He moved off her and began putting his clothes on.</p><p>"I wanted you. I thought he'd fill the void you left."</p><p>“I’ve been here the whole time. You didn’t have to sleep with him.” His voice almost faltered. </p><p>Charlie looked over at her, she was trying to cover herself up with her clothes, she seemed suddenly shy, he realised she also looked quite sad.</p><p>"I couldn't have made it more obvious but you pushed me away. He made me feel wanted, attractive..."</p><p>Charlie sat down on his chair, his head in his hands. “I’m sorry you didn’t feel like that with me, believe me when I say you’re both of those things.”</p><p>"You make me feel like that when we're together but you've been so distant this last year. We were so close, so loving, and then suddenly something changed. You changed."</p><p>“I was just trying to do the right thing. I’m so sorry, I got it so wrong.” Charlie stood up and brushed her hair from her face. “You’re beautiful, especially when you have pink cheeks. I’m such a silly man. Can you forgive me?”</p><p>"If you can forgive me?"</p><p>He brushed her cheek with his thumb. “I think what we have is greater than that, don’t you?”</p><p>"I think so. I just feared you didn't feel the same way."</p><p>“I can feel it, every time we touch, when I look at you...”</p><p>"So what happens now? Do we go back to the way we were or..?"</p><p>“Can we follow our hearts for once?” He whispered, stroking her hair.</p><p>"But all those things you said earlier... What I risked losing..."</p><p>“But think what you might gain...”</p><p>"You want me to end my marriage?" She asked, rebuttoning her uniform.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>She sighed as she ran her hand through her tangled, sweaty hair. "I want..." She sighed again. "I want to be me. To not worry what people think of what I do, the decisions I make."</p><p>“Then I think you should just be you and we can see what happens?”</p><p>She nodded, smiling shyly as she moved to sit in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“I really like you Duffy, the real you and this thing we have, whatever it is, it’s pretty special and it doesn’t come along very often.” He kissed her cheek.</p><p>"You're right." She sighed. "I'm sorry I almost destroyed it in a moment of..." She shrugged, unable to find the right word.</p><p>“Reckless abandon?” He laughed. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t provide what you needed...”</p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't more honest with you."</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything. Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>“Are you and Max going to see each other again?”</p><p>"He wants to."</p><p>“And you..?”</p><p>"I thought I did..."</p><p>“Duffy, I’m not sure I can...”</p><p>"I know... My husband is one thing but Max is an entirely different prospect..?"</p><p>“I’m clearly not as good, so maybe you should.” Charlie looked down, he couldn’t bear the thought of her being with him.</p><p>She tilted his chin up with her finger. "Its not like you to fish for compliments."</p><p>“I can’t do this Duffy, I can’t see you with him.”</p><p>"You want me to chose?"</p><p>“That’s up to you, but I can’t be with you while you’re with him.”</p><p>She stood up from his lap. "So much for accepting me as I am." She muttered, reaching down to pick up her coat from the floor.</p><p>“Duffy, please...”</p><p>"It always has to be on your terms."</p><p>“That’s not fair. So you’d be okay if I was fucking someone else?”</p><p>"You're a married man, it comes with the territory." She retorted sarcastically.</p><p>Charlie stood looking at her in disbelief, he shook his head.</p><p>"You honestly going to tell me that Baz doesn't expect you to fuck her when you go to Birmingham for the weekend?"</p><p>Charlie looked down at his shoes, “We haven’t slept with each other in a long time. That’s not the same as you and Max anyway.”</p><p>"She's found someone else too has she?" Duffy knew it was a low blow the second the words left her mouth but she was angry and confused.</p><p>Charlie was taken aback, he turned away from her and pretended to look at something on the desk.</p><p>"Charlie I..." She sighed. "I should leave shouldn't I?"</p><p>“I think she has met someone else... Seems like everyone has at the moment...”</p><p>She turned back towards him, the sadness in his voice breaking her heart. She walked back towards him and held her arms out towards him.</p><p>Charlie froze for a moment, then stepped towards her.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>He relaxed into her embrace.</p><p>She rubbed his shoulder gently before moving back slightly to kiss him.</p><p>He smiled weakly and held her hands.</p><p>"Do you want me to break it off with Max?"</p><p>Charlie exhaled, “I can’t tell you what to do Duffy...”</p><p>"But it's what you want me to do?"</p><p>“Of course, it’s what I want but it’s not up to me.”</p><p>"I don't want to lose you." She whispered.</p><p>“I’ll always be there for you Duffy but maybe I should give you some space to figure out what you really want?”</p><p>She opened her mouth to reply when the door rattled, someone was trying to open it.</p><p>Charlie looked over at her, unsure what to do.</p><p>"Charlie?" Max called through the door, it was clear the nurse was inside as the lights were on.</p><p>Charlie looked at Duffy, as he unlocked the door.</p><p>"I think you and me need to have a chat." Max stated.</p><p>Confused as to who he was talking to, Charlie glanced between Duffy and Max.</p><p>Max noticed Charlie's sideways glance. He couldn't hide his surprise at the fact that Charlie and Duffy had been locked in the office together.</p><p>“I’d best be going home, thanks for looking at those notes for me Duffy.” Charlie started.</p><p>"Its you I came looking for actually Charlie."</p><p>“Oh, er, right.” Charlie looked confused.</p><p>"I'll leave you gents to it." Duffy interjected as Max stepped into Charlie's office. "Goodnight." She added as she closed the office door behind her, letting out a sigh. Now she just felt even more confused!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Duffy leave, Charlie wondered what Max wanted to chat to him about. Charlie moved to straighten out the things on his desk. “What did you need me for?” Charlie asked.</p><p>Max surveyed the disarray on the desk with distain. "I hear you've been interfering..."</p><p>“Interfering?” Charlie asked, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>"You do realise that your authority doesn't extend to the personal lives of your staff..?"</p><p>“What are you insinuating Max?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"Well I was supposed to be going to a classical music recital this evening but after you stuck your oar in my intended date suddenly couldn't make it."</p><p>Charlie managed to hold onto the smirk that appeared at the thought of him sticking his oar in. “Oh? Who was your date? I don’t know anything about that!” He feigned innocence.</p><p>"Bollocks Charlie! You know exactly what I'm talking about. I presume that's what I interrupted just now - you whispering more poison into her ear."</p><p>“I think we both know Duffy is her own person and she makes up her own mind. I didn’t know anything about a date, so that was her decision.”</p><p>"I did think that but now I'm starting to wonder if it's a case of you say 'jump' and she says 'how high?' when it comes to the two of you."</p><p>“We’ve known each other a long time and I care, but I’m not in charge of her personal life!”</p><p>"You care do you? How sweet!" Max retorted mockingly.</p><p>“What did you want Max?” Charlie asked, becoming frustrated.</p><p>"For you to stop interfering with Duffy and let her have a little fun if she wants to."</p><p>“Oh I can assure you I’m not stopping her fun, I think she’s just deciding who to have it with...” The words were out of Charlie’s mouth before he had chance to think.</p><p>"Oh in your jealous little dreams Charlie! You know what? I pity you, hopelessly besotted with your best friend but never had the guts to give it a go. That's what's eating you up, the fact that I've achieved what you never will with her." Max grinned. "You're really missing out, she's quite the goer!"</p><p>Charlie was enraged, he hated the way Max talked about Duffy. “I don’t think it’s any of your business my relationship with Duffy, but one thing I know is that it’s a bit more than a meaningless shag.”</p><p>"Oh so you have tasted the delights of the delectable Duffy..!" Max smirked.</p><p>Charlie balled his fists, growing red in the face. “How dare you talk like that about her, she’s not a thing to satisfy your needs.”</p><p>"Oh it wasn't just my needs getting satisfied on my kitchen table last night..."</p><p>“You don’t know anything about her Max and I doubt you ever will.”</p><p>"I know how to satisfy her repeatedly while she begs for more."</p><p>Charlie moved closer to him, “How dare you! She’s not a toy to boost your overinflated ego.” He snarled.</p><p>Max squared up to Charlie, his smug grin goading his colleague.</p><p>“You think you’re god’s gift to mankind, but you’re not all that. A shag maybe, but nothing more.”</p><p>"And you're the guy she only sleeps with coz she feels sorry for you."</p><p>This was too much for Charlie. “I think you better leave now.”</p><p>"Truth hurts!" Max smirked.</p><p>“I said leave,” Charlie growled, pushing Max hard.</p><p>Acting on instinct Max shoved Charlie back.</p><p>Charlie saw red, he pushed Max again with all his might and Max stumbled backwards. He struck the door with his back before scrambling to his feet and swinging a punch at Charlie that landed square on the nurse's nose.</p><p>Charlie saw stars and fell backwards, clutching his face.</p><p>The commotion had drawn attention from outside the office and the door suddenly swung open to reveal Duffy's shocked face as she took in both men.</p><p>Charlie couldn’t manage any words, he was semi conscious and had blood pouring from his nose and a cut on his cheek.</p><p>"I barely touched him!" Max attempted to explain as Duffy rushed to Charlie's side.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean,” Charlie mumbled to Duffy, blood going everywhere as he spoke.</p><p>"Ssh it's ok, did you hit your head?" Duffy asked as she ran her hand across the back of his head.</p><p>“I... Don’t know...” Charlie seemed confused and reached around to feel the back of his head, it was bleeding too.</p><p>"Let me see." Max joined them on the floor.</p><p>Charlie flinched as Max came closer, he didn’t want the other man anywhere near him.</p><p>"I think it's best if you leave. Ask Holly to come take a look at Charlie." Duffy was clearly cross with both men but her anger was more focused on Max.</p><p>“I’m okay.” Charlie mumbled, trying to stand up and failing.</p><p>"Woah!" Duffy lurched to steady him so he wouldn't further injure himself. "You might be concussed."</p><p>“I’m so sorry, he just kept saying...” Charlie began to explain, before becoming dizzy.</p><p>"Its ok, you can tell me later." Duffy looked up as Holly appeared at the door. "He struck the back of his head on the desk." She explained to the young doctor.</p><p>“Okay...” Holly looked puzzled but didn’t ask any questions. “Let’s have a look Charlie,” She crouched down behind him to take a look. He winced as her gloved hands brushed his wound.</p><p>"I didn't see it happen I just heard the bang." Duffy added.</p><p>“You’ve got quite a deep cut there Charlie, can we get you into cubicles so I can take a closer look?” Holly explained.</p><p>After Charlie reluctantly agreed Duffy helped Holly to get Charlie to his feet and through to cubicles. His nose was still bleeding quite heavily.</p><p>“Can I just go home?” Charlie asked, sitting on the bed.</p><p>"You live on your own Charlie." Duffy reminded him.</p><p>He sighed, he just wanted to forget about all of this. “I feel better now,” He assured them, blood still pouring from his head.</p><p>"Just let Holly check you over and then I'll stitch you up personally." Duffy offered.</p><p>Charlie accepted defeat. “I’m sorry to waste your time, I didn’t mean for this to happen...” He looked sorry for himself.</p><p>Holly decided it was best not to ask how he'd managed to end up with a large gash to the back of his head and what looked like a bust nose. Those injuries weren't consistent with a fall regardless of what the two senior nurses insisted on saying.</p><p>"Is it going to need glueing or just sutures?" Duffy asked.</p><p>Holly was taking a good look at Charlie’s head. “It’s pretty deep but I think sutures... Quite a few of them by the looks of things. I’ve leave that in your capable hands Duffy.” She smiled at her. “I just want to do some neurological checks though.” She moved to stand in front of Charlie and performed a number of tests, holding up her fingers and shining a light in his eyes.</p><p>Charlie seemed to be rapidly improving but Holly was still concerned about him being alone at home for the next twenty four hours. “Is there someone that can stay with you or somewhere you can go for the next day or so?” She asked. </p><p>“I’ll be okay.” Charlie reassured her.</p><p>"I'm sure we can figure something out." Duffy offered.</p><p>Charlie looked up at Duffy, shaking his head, he felt he had caused enough bother today. </p><p>“Okay, well I’ll leave you in Duffy’s hands and I’ll come and check on you in a little while.” Holly explained. </p><p>“Thanks Holly.” Charlie smiled at her. </p><p>After she’d gone, Charlie sighed, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>"Now its just the two of us do you want to tell me what happened?" Duffy asked as she began to clean the wound ready to be sutured.</p><p>“I don’t know where to begin...” Charlie sighed.</p><p>"What were you arguing about? I got to my car and realised my keys were still in admin. I could hear raised voices as I walked past your office and then an almighty bang."</p><p>Charlie groaned, “Max thought I was interfering and that was why you hadn’t gone to the recital. He seems to think I control you. I tried to explain that wasn’t the case. He said some awful things and I got angry.”</p><p>"Now that I can entirely imagine happening but that doesn't explain how you were the one that ended up getting punched..."</p><p>“He was just rubbing it in my face, talking about you like you’re an object, said the only reason you sleep with me is because you feel sorry for me. I asked him to leave, he wouldn’t go, I pushed him.  I shouldn’t have pushed him.”</p><p>"Oh Charlie..." She sighed.</p><p>“You’re not an object to me,” He whispered, his voice faltering.</p><p>"We've made quite a mess haven't we?"</p><p>Charlie nodded, tears welling in his eyes. The pain, the embarrassment, the anger, all of the emotions coming to the surface.</p><p>She squeezed his shoulder softly. "This is going to sting."</p><p>He winced as she injected the area with anaesthetic.</p><p>Silence fell over them as she concentrated on suturing the wound.</p><p>Charlie relaxed as she did her job.</p><p>Once she'd finished she took another look at his nose which seemed to have finally stopped bleeding.</p><p>Duffy leaned over him, to wipe his face. Charlie’s heart beat faster at her close proximity.</p><p>Once she'd finished she smiled. "Now you look less of a mess you can face the world again."</p><p>Charlie touched her hand. “Thank you and I’m sorry, I just wanted to go home, I didn’t expect...”</p><p>"I thought I could leave you two alone, I didn't expect you to get into a fight over me."</p><p>“I just wanted him to leave, do you know how hard it is to hear him say those things?”</p><p>"So you pushed him and he hit you?" She shook her head. "I've half a mind to be cross at both of you for behaving like utter children..."</p><p>Charlie fiddled with the tissue in his hand, he wasn’t sure what to say.</p><p>"But it's a little awkward to watch someone for signs of concussion if you're not speaking to them..."</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, I’ll be okay, I think I’ve caused you enough problems for one day.”</p><p>"Its my fault it happened."</p><p>“It’s not, it’s mine. I should have let it go.”</p><p>She perched on the edge of the trolley. "Dare I ask what he said about me?"</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about that.”</p><p>"Well I'd like to know what I'm being called behind my back."</p><p>“Duffy...” He was trying to protect her.</p><p>"I've heard it all before, I just thought that Max was more of a gentleman than that..."</p><p>“He just said you were quite the goer and that he knew how to satisfy you repeatedly. I didn’t want to hear any of that.”</p><p>"Seems he was determined to wind you up." She sighed.</p><p>“I should have just walked out of there, I stupid trying to push him. I guess he will always be the stronger, better man.”</p><p>"It sounds like he wanted you to lose your temper. He blames you for me changing my mind. He probably thought that if he could make you look bad in my eyes that I'd change my mind again."</p><p>Charlie shrugged. He just wanted to go home, he started to get up off the bed.</p><p>"Will you at least let me drive you home?"</p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me? You should hate me!”</p><p>"Coz despite how stupid you can be and the fact you sometimes make so mad that want to spit in your eye for some strange reason I can't seem to stop myself from caring about you."</p><p>Charlie opened his arms to her.</p><p>She reached across and wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p>He kissed her head and they held each other like that for a few moments. </p><p>“Can you take me home now please?” He whispered.</p><p>She linked her arm through his as they stood up. "Yes, let's get you home before you get into any more trouble."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey from the hospital to Charlie's home had been a little awkward and tense. Duffy let out a sigh as she parked her car on the grass verge.</p><p>“Thanks for the lift.” Charlie said, reaching for the door handle.</p><p>"Don't I get a cuppa to say thank you?" She giggled.</p><p>“I don’t want to keep you... Won’t Andrew wonder where you are?” He asked.</p><p>"I'll call him to say that you've been injured." She shrugged.</p><p>“Cuppa it is then?” He smiled.</p><p>"Sounds perfect." She smiled.</p><p>Charlie opened up the door and kicked the local newspaper and leaflets to the side. Walking into the kitchen, he switched the kettle on and stared out of the window into the garden.</p><p>Duffy sat at the table. "Quite an extreme way to convince me to spend time with you Charlie." She chuckled softly after a few moments had passed.</p><p>He turned around. “Oh believe me, I can think of better ways!” He laughed. “You okay?” </p><p>"Other than wanting to bang yours and Max's heads together..?"</p><p>“Sorry... It won’t happen again.” He apologised and meant it.</p><p>"You gave me quite the fright lying there bleeding on the floor." She admitted.</p><p>“I’m sorry. What did you think?”</p><p>"I didn't know what to think. You could have been really hurt!" She couldn't hide the upset in her voice.</p><p>“You’re not getting rid of me that easily Duffy.”</p><p>"I know, I've been trying to for years!" She teased.</p><p>“Oh, is that right?” He flirted.</p><p>"Yeh, but every time I turn around you're there with those baby blues and cheeky grin trying to lead me astray..."</p><p>“Oh yeah? If only I’d known it was that easy!?” He laughed and brushed her arm with his hand.</p><p>She chuckled and leant closer to him.</p><p>Charlie also leant in closer, resting his hand on her arm. “Thanks for fixing me,” He smiled, heartfelt.</p><p>"Well we couldn't have you bleeding all over the floor, it was making a mess!"</p><p>He smiled, she often turned compliments into a joke, Charlie thought it was because she wasn’t used to hearing them. “I mean it, there’s no one else I’d rather have stitching me up!” He insisted, squeezing her hand.</p><p>"You're just happy I didn't stitch your mouth shut!" She giggled.</p><p>“True!” He laughed, she always had that ability to make he smile, whatever the circumstance. </p><p>“Tea?” He asked.</p><p>"Please." She smiled.</p><p>He made her a cup of tea, just as she liked it. “Shall we sit on the sofa?” He asked, his head still sore.</p><p>"Good idea. Would you like me to make you something to eat?"</p><p>“That’s okay, I think you’ve done enough for me today, don’t you?”</p><p>"You need to eat."</p><p>“Not so hungry to be honest. Are you?”</p><p>"I'm ok for the moment but we can have something later."</p><p>“I know a great take away!” He grinned, walking through to the lounge.</p><p>"Is that to avoid me finding mouldy food in your fridge..?" She teased as she followed him.</p><p>“Nope, it’s clean but there’s not much in there!” He touched his head as he sat down on the sofa, it hurt.</p><p>"Stop poking it!" She replied in the kind of tone she usually reserved for her sons as she swatted his hands away.</p><p>“But it hurts!” He replied in a baby voice.</p><p>"It won't if you leave it alone." She rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. "Do I need to tie your hands together?"</p><p>Charlie raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Anyone would think you were making me an offer!”</p><p>"I'm here to look after you coz you're injured..." She replied but her eyes sparkled with mischief.</p><p>“Oh absolutely, it’s very kind of you...” He teased her.</p><p>"I don't want to end up having to do both our jobs on my first day as sister."</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m fine!” He reassured her.</p><p>"I shall be having strong words with Max when I next see him."</p><p>“You don’t need to do that, I shouldn’t have pushed him.”</p><p>"That was no excuse for him to punch you!" She countered.</p><p>“I don’t want to cause any trouble.” He sighed.</p><p>Duffy was quiet for a few moments. "How are you planning to explain this to Baz when you next see her?"</p><p>“I haven’t quite got that far yet...”</p><p>"I'm guessing she won't be impressed with the idea that you got punched in the face defending my honour..."</p><p>“Does she need to know...?” He replied.</p><p>"Well she might question the state of your face this weekend."</p><p>“I’ll make something up.”</p><p>"For a moment I thought you were going to say that you weren't going to bother going to Birmingham this weekend." She couldn't quite look him as she spoke.</p><p>“I... I haven’t got any plans, I don’t have to go... I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p><p>"We were supposed to be going away to celebrate but Andrew bailed on it a couple of days ago. Something 'important came up' apparently." She sighed.</p><p>“Where were you going? You can’t be alone on your birthday...”</p><p>"I think a hotel somewhere. He's probably planning to meet her instead." There was a bitter edge to her tone.</p><p>“Do you want to do something? I mean me and you?”</p><p>"Coz he's screwing someone else I should do the same?" The words were out her mouth before she could stop them.</p><p>“Not quite what I meant...” He countered.</p><p>"Its true though. I call her the tart but I'm really no better. I've pretty spectacularly disgraced myself in the last couple of days." She sighed.</p><p>“Would you be making these choices if Andrew was being faithful?”</p><p>"That makes me sound pretty pathetic..."</p><p>“Duffy...” He rubbed his eyes. “You can’t compare, I think what we have is a bit more than some sordid affair, don’t you? Look I wasn’t even meaning us sleeping together this weekend, I just thought it would be nice for you to have a good day on your birthday, rather than be sitting at home thinking of him. Company, friendship, I’m not pushing you for anything more.”</p><p>"I'm sorry." She let out a long sigh. "I made a pact with myself that I was going to stop trying to please everyone else and instead do what I wanted for a change. It worked in the sense of getting my old job back but as for everything else I've made an utter mess of it." Her head fell into her hands softly, she couldn't look at him.</p><p>Charlie hated to see her so defeated, he moved closer and put his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. “You’re doing great, no one knows what’s up ahead, maybe just keep doing what you want, try not to think too far ahead?”</p><p>"Because that's worked so well in the last forty eight hours..."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her. “It’s going to be okay,” He whispered.</p><p>Something about his touch started her tears flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>Charlie held her as she cried. “I’m right here,” He whispered.</p><p>She cried for several minutes, letting out the feelings and insecurities that she'd held inside for far too long.</p><p>Charlie lay down on the sofa. “Come and lie down next to me” He patted the sofa.</p><p>She sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she did as he asked.</p><p>“Talk to me, I want to know everything.” He cuddled her.</p><p>She was quiet for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. "He makes me feel so worthless..." She whispered. "But the boys..." She sighed.</p><p>He broke Charlie’s heart to hear her say she felt worthless. “The boys?” He encouraged her to continue.</p><p>"They deserve two parents."</p><p>“And you feel you need to stay with Andrew to ensure that happens?”</p><p>"I know how tough it is growing up with just one parent."</p><p>Charlie remained silent, he waited to see if she would continue.</p><p>"Mum sacrificed everything for me."</p><p>“And what do you think?” He probed.</p><p>"I should be prepared to do the same."</p><p>“Even if it means you are unhappy...?”</p><p>"Their happiness is more important."</p><p>“It sounds like you’ve decided then, they’re very lucky to have you.”</p><p>She nodded but didn't move from his arms. If anything she moved slightly closer.</p><p>Charlie just held her, there was nothing else he could say.</p><p>Neither spoke for a long time, they just lay there soaking up each other's presence and comfort.</p><p>Charlie didn’t dare to move or speak, because he knew that she would have to leave and he couldn’t bare the thought of that.</p><p>It broke her heart but she knew she had to go home.</p><p>She started to move. Charlie sighed.</p><p>"You call me if you don't feel well ok? I don't care what time it is." She told him firmly but gently as she gathered her coat and bag.</p><p>“Okay.” Charlie whispered, he felt like his heart was being trampled on, she had made her decision.</p><p>She kissed his forehead and left, not able to look back as it was too painful.</p><p>Charlie watched as she left, his head hurt, his heart hurt and as he clung to the front door, he was hit by a wave of grief.</p><p>He was still sat there an hour later when he was started by a knocking on the door.</p><p>Confused, he stumbled as he walked to the door.</p><p>His confusion only increased when he opened the door and found Duffy stood on his doorstep, her hands held nervously behind her back.</p><p>Charlie’s expression went from shocked and surprised to concerned. “Hi? What’s up?”</p><p>She held her hands out to reveal a paper bag. "I brought food." She explained somewhat lamely.</p><p>“I thought... What about... You didn’t need...” He kept starting sentences and in the end shook his head.</p><p>"I've just driven aimlessly round the city centre for the last hour, the least you could do is invite me in."</p><p>“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to see you again.” He opened the door for her. “Driving aimlessly?” He asked.</p><p>"I meant to go home but I found myself thinking." She explained as she stepped into the hallway.</p><p>“Thinking..?” He reached behind her to shut the door.</p><p>"Yeh, everything just kept spinning around in my head."</p><p>“And you came here?”</p><p>"Yeh."</p><p>Charlie stood awkwardly and then laughed, “You are the most confusing person I know.”</p><p>"If you're going to laugh at me then I'll leave and take your dinner with me." She pouted playfully.</p><p>Charlie raised his eyebrows, she made his heart race. “You’ll have to catch me first!” He laughed, grabbing the bag from her hands.</p><p>"Oi! My dinner's in there too!" She retorted as she pursued him into the kitchen.</p><p>Charlie jumped and dived, so she couldn’t reach the bag.</p><p>"You're supposed to have a head injury!"</p><p>“I’m only playing with you!” He whined, finally putting the bag down.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him before moving to gather plates and cutlery.</p><p>“Where do you want it?” He asked.</p><p>"Shall we eat here?" She asked, indicating the kitchen table.</p><p>“Sure, thank you for bringing this over Duffy. I must admit I was missing you a bit...” His voice lowered.</p><p>"I missed you too." She admitted, equally quietly. She then chuckled. "Could we be any more lame?"</p><p>“Not really?” He smiled at her.</p><p>A more comfortable hush fell over them as they ate their food.</p><p>Charlie kept sneaking glances at Duffy as she ate, he wondered what had changed her mind, what this meant for them, what she was thinking.</p><p>"Is it selfish that I want both?" She asked quietly.</p><p>“Want both?” Charlie asked puzzled.</p><p>"I want you but I can't give up my family."</p><p>“I would never want you to give up your family...” He whispered.</p><p>"You'd just rather I was your dirty little secret than Max's?"</p><p>“No, I just, I can’t expect you to leave your boys.”</p><p>"I wouldn't expect you to leave Louis either."</p><p>“Surely we can find a way of doing both?”</p><p>"Its taking a big risk..." She hesitated.</p><p>“I’m not pushing you into anything, I’m just trying to understand why you came back here tonight...”</p><p>"I don't really know. I just knew I had to."</p><p>Charlie held his head in his hands. “I don’t know what you want me to say...” He felt stressed.</p><p>"I don't know either."</p><p>He rubbed his neck, everything hurt.</p><p>"I'm not helping am I?"</p><p>He shook his head. “You want me but you don’t. I don’t know the future Duffy, but I know that I could make you and the boys lives happy and life is too short to spend it unhappy. I’m not putting any pressure on you, it’s a difficult enough situation. I just think you need some more time to think about what you want.”</p><p>"I worry that they and you will end up hating me."</p><p>“Hating you? That’s never going to happen Duffy!”</p><p>"So you haven't spent the last couple of days being incredibly angry at me?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I was jealous of you and Max... I never hated you.” He reassured her.</p><p>"I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>“Duffy?”</p><p>"Yeh?"</p><p>“Maybe you don’t need to have it all figured out? Maybe everything will become clear?”</p><p>"Maybe." She shrugged with a sigh.</p><p>“Just see what happens?”</p><p>She nodded, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.</p><p>He squeezed her hand back.</p><p>She caught his eye and smiled softly.</p><p>“It will be okay, whatever happens, we’re friends remember that.” He smiled back.</p><p>"Friends. Yeh..."</p><p>“And sometimes we’re more than friends...” He reached for her hand, flipping over her palm and drawing circles on it.</p><p>"I'm sorry I left earlier."</p><p>He continued tickling her palm. “I missed you.”</p><p>"In the hour I was gone?" She chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Yeah, because I thought you were never coming back...” He whispered nervously.</p><p>"We work together, it wasn't like I was going to disappear off the face of the earth."</p><p>“Duffy...” He couldn’t understand why she had to turn everything into a joke or lessen its meaning.</p><p>She blushed as she saw the look in his eyes. "Sorry..." She mumbled.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and removed his hand. This was impossible. He remained silent for some time.</p><p>"Can we just pretend the last couple of days didn't happen and start again?" Duffy asked hesitantly when he hadn't spoken for several minutes.</p><p>He looked over at her, she looked so unsure of herself. “Sounds good to me, what do you mean start again..?”</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>“Geez Duffy, if you don’t know, I have no idea.” He replied exasperated. “Sorry.” He apologised straight away.</p><p>"At some point we'll stop apologising to each other."</p><p>Charlie smiled weakly at her, he was tired.</p><p>"I should probably let you get some rest."</p><p>“Do you have to go?” He whispered.</p><p>"I can stay to keep an eye on you."</p><p>Charlie sighed, it wasn’t quite what he was meaning. “I think I’ll be okay.”</p><p>"And you call me confusing..." She sighed.</p><p>“Because, I find it incredibly difficult to be around you, without doing this-“ He stood up and kissed her firmly on the lips.</p><p>"Ah... I can see how that would make things hard for you..."</p><p>“In more ways than one...” He laughed, pulling her into him.</p><p>"Mmm!" She giggled.</p><p>He kissed her again tenderly. Then he stepped back. “Shit, I’m sorry, I’m making it confusing again.” He worried.</p><p>"You are but I forgive you." She smiled softly.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her waist. “I can’t help it...”</p><p>She ran her hands up his chest. "Neither can I..."</p><p>“Then why fight it?” He kissed her again, longingly.</p><p>"Because that's what we're supposed to do." She sighed with frustration.</p><p>“Fuck supposed to!” He retorted. His hands were on her bum.</p><p>"That must have been a pretty big bang to the head you took earlier!" She teased as he pulled her closer.</p><p>“Yeah I definitely think I need some TLC...” He winked.</p><p>"We'd better get you tucked up in bed with something warm and soft to cuddle then."</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He raised his eyebrows. “Got any ideas?” He winked.</p><p>"Why don't we head upstairs and see?"</p><p>She led him by the hand up the stairs, he watched her bum wiggle as she moved.</p><p>"At least we know your eyes are working properly!"</p><p>“Hey! How did you know I was looking at your bum!?”</p><p>"Eyes in the back of my head."</p><p>He giggled, “It is a very nice bottom!”</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>She led him into his bedroom. He wasn’t really sure what to do, so he stood there.</p><p>"You're not that badly injured that you need someone else to undress you Charlie." She smirked.</p><p>Charlie started to unbutton his shirt, he suddenly felt very self conscious.</p><p>"Would you like me to turn around or something?" She teased as she made herself comfy on the bed.</p><p>He shook his head and smiled at her. Taking his shirt off, he removed his trousers and socks.</p><p>"At least you're not completely shy." She grinned.</p><p>He smiled at her, “Just a little!”</p><p>"Even a little is difficult to hide in your case."</p><p>Charlie followed her gaze to his lap, he tried to place his hands there, to hide his growing erection.</p><p>She reached out her hand and casually batted his hands away.</p><p>He lay back on the bed, arms above his head. “Are you going to tuck me in?” He smirked.</p><p>"Would you like that?"</p><p>“Depends what other ideas you had...”</p><p>"Well you don't seem to have a teddy to cuddle up with..."</p><p>“Oh you’re right...”</p><p>"A poorly boy needs something to cuddle up to."</p><p>“I completely agree, something warm and soft and lovely?”</p><p>"I think we can manage that."</p><p>Charlie lifted the covers and slipped underneath. “Are you coming under then?” He smiled.</p><p>Duffy pushed herself up from the bed and slowly removed her uniform, dropping it to the floor.</p><p>Charlie’s eyes widened watching her remove her clothes.</p><p>She smirked as his eyes widened even further as she unclipped her bra.</p><p>Charlie couldn’t take his eyes off her, as the bra dropped to the floor.</p><p>Blushing slightly she walked around the bed and slipped under the duvet.</p><p>“Hello!” He smiled, lifting the duvet up as she got in.</p><p>"How you feeling?"</p><p>“Sore, but nothing a cuddle cant fix...”</p><p>She held out her arms to him, gently rubbing her hand over the back of his head as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. “I feel better already!” He grinned.</p><p>"Funny that!" She giggled.</p><p>“Why’s it funny?” He smiled, moving his hand to her bottom.</p><p>"Your utter predictability?" She teased.</p><p>“Would you rather I be unpredictable?” He suddenly grabbed her and lay her on top of him, just to prove his point.</p><p>She let out a startled squeal, giggling as she landed on him.</p><p>They both realised their close proximity to each other,  now they were lying, almost naked, face to face.</p><p>Duffy knew deep down that she shouldn't be there. That she should be at home with her family but the worry of being caught, of breaking her marriage vows evaporated when she was with Charlie. It had been very different when she'd been with Max and now she realised why. It hadn't been her husband that she had been afraid would find out about her misdemeanour - it was Charlie. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. It suddenly all became clear.</p><p>They lay just staring into each other’s eyes, hearts beating faster, neither sure what to do. “You okay?” Charlie broke the silence first.</p><p>She nodded, a genuine smile gracing her features.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He whispered.</p><p>"I've been hoping you would."</p><p>“Like this?” He brushed her lips with his softly, watching her intently.</p><p>She didn't reply verbally, instead she increased the pressure on his lips slightly.</p><p>He followed her lead, their kissing slow and seductive.</p><p>Lifting her head slightly she ran her finger gently over the scratch on his cheek.</p><p>He winced slightly and tried to reassure her with a genuine smile.</p><p>"Another battle scar to add to your collection."</p><p>He smiled and delicately brushed the hair that had fallen behind her ear.</p><p>"I still can't quite believe you got into a fight over me."</p><p>“Neither can I!” He laughed. </p><p>"Never in my life have I ever had two guys fight over me." She blushed.</p><p>“You’re worth it!” He smiled at her.</p><p>"I'm glad you think so." She smiled.</p><p>Charlie bopped her on the nose, “I know so!”</p><p>"Its quite good for my ego!" She giggled.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you like that two men want you do you?” He flirted with her.</p><p>"Its rather flattering..."</p><p>“You’re definitely wanted,” He teased as he wriggled underneath her.</p><p>She chewed at her bottom lip. She knew that wasn't entirely true...</p><p>Charlie lifted her chin so she’d have to look at him. “You do believe me don’t you?”</p><p>"Neither of us is wanted by the person we should be wanted by though are we?"</p><p>Charlie nodded, he mirrored her sadness. “Maybe they aren’t the ones for us?”</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>“I...” He started to explain but became uncertain of himself and ended up shrugging.</p><p>"What..?" She smiled softly, placing a finger under his chin to tilt his face up.</p><p>“I’m saying that I want you and maybe that's what it’s supposed to be like...?” He whispered.</p><p>"I want you too."</p><p>“So maybe we should focus on that, rather than the people that should who don’t...?” He continued.</p><p>"Yeh, you're probably right." She smiled softly.</p><p>“I am, you know...” He said suggestively.</p><p>"Could your ego get any bigger?" She teased.</p><p>“It’s quite small really...”</p><p>"Unlike something else... Is that what you wanted to say next?" She giggled.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to, but now you mention it...” He laughed.</p><p>"Are you fishing..?" She raised an eyebrow, grinning.</p><p>“Just interested in what you think...?” He grinned.</p><p>"Well I've not had personal experience of a bigger one..."</p><p>“I haven’t had experience of such a beautiful woman...”</p><p>"I'm already naked in your bed - you don't need to continue the charm offensive."</p><p>“Is that really what you think I’m trying to do?”</p><p>"Charm me?"</p><p>“Yeah...” He sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to blokes saying nice things just coz they want to be nice."</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re not used to it and it makes you feel uncomfortable, but I’m not going to stop Duffy.”</p><p>"I'll try my best not to be too awkward about it." She blushed, shifting slightly to rest her head on his chest.</p><p>He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. “One day you’ll believe me,” he whispered.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Charlie held her in his arms, listening to her breathing softly, he wished he could see inside her mind.</p><p>Despite it still being quite early in the evening she was starting to feel a little sleepy as she snuggled in his arms.</p><p>“Are you sleepy lovely?” He whispered, kissing her forehead.</p><p>"Hmm... I'm not doing a very good job of keeping an eye on you for signs of concussion am I?"</p><p>“It’s okay, you relax,” He whispered. He felt calm having her lying in his arms.</p><p>"You need to let me know if you don't feel well."</p><p>“I will.” He lied, he had no intention of waking her up.</p><p>"Promise?" She asked, re-opening one eye to shoot him a look.</p><p>“I promise if it’s an emergency,” He smiled.</p><p>"Good!"</p><p>Charlie grinned, he’d got away with the 'if it’s an emergency' bit. He sighed contentedly as she nestled back into her arms, he wished she could stay there forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed, Charlie had spoken to Baz and she had reluctantly agreed to his idea of a separation. Charlie thought that Duffy would have been pleased, but instead she seemed to be spending even more time with Andrew.</p><p>He was thankful that she'd called things off with Max. Well that's what Charlie presumed from the way Max now seemed to be sniffing around Tina which had caused a huge fight in the middle of reception between the consultant and Sean.</p><p>It had been over a week since they’d seen each other last. Charlie spotted her writing something on the board in admin so he sidled over to her. “Hey you!” He whispered, putting his hand on her back.</p><p>She jumped slightly. "Hi. You ok?"</p><p>“Yeah, just wondering if you fancied coming over later?” He whispered.</p><p>"I... Er..." She hesitated. Ever since Charlie had told her that he and Baz had separated she'd been anxious about spending too much time with him lest others get suspicious.</p><p>“Thought we could catch up? It’s been a little while.” He whispered tentatively.</p><p>"Um... OK. We could have something to eat?" She suggested.</p><p>He could tell she seemed less than keen and it worried him. “Sure, shall I book us a table somewhere?”</p><p>"Yeh, that would be nice." She smiled.</p><p>Charlie smiled at her, unconvinced of her enthusiasm. He didn’t have long to ponder as Tina arrived, announcing they were both needed in resus.</p><p>When it came time for them to meet at the restaurant Charlie was disappointed to find she wasn't there. The time crept on - ten, fifteen minutes passed beyond their agreed meeting time...</p><p>He’d gone in to save the table and was starting to feel a little embarrassed by repeatedly saying he was 'waiting for someone' and that she would 'be here in a minute.’ It got to thirty minutes and Charlie ordered himself a glass of wine, he’d felt bad about keeping the table.</p><p>Another ten minutes passed and he was about to give up and accept that he'd been stood up with he saw a flash of distinctive red hair by the door out the corner of his eye.</p><p>He watched her rush in, speaking to the maitre’d, as he offered to take her coat. She looked flushed.</p><p>"My car broke down again." She explained, embarrassed, as she arrived at the table. As she sat down it was clear from the way she rubbed her feet that she had walked quite a distance in the heeled shoes she wore.</p><p>His annoyance dissipated as soon as she sat down. “Oh no, are you okay? Where did you walk from?”</p><p>"I managed to get my car off the ring road before she totally gave up on me thankfully." She sighed.</p><p>“But that’s miles... Especially in those shoes!” Charlie couldn’t believe she’d walked all that way!</p><p>"Which is why I only just got here."</p><p>“Thank you,” He whispered. “Let me get you a drink!”</p><p>"Yes, I'm gasping!" She giggled.</p><p>“What can I tempt you with?” He asked her, smiling.</p><p>"Well seeing as I'm no longer driving myself home tonight a glass of wine would be lovely."</p><p>“Of course, I was thinking we could maybe share a taxi?” He suggested.</p><p>It was then that she realised he already had a half drunk glass of wine on the table. "Did you leave your car at home then?"</p><p>“I walked, just fancied the fresh air...”</p><p>"I forgot that you don't live too far from here now."</p><p>“Yeah, maybe I’ll stick to this one and then I’ll come and help sort your car?” He suggested.</p><p>"I think the only thing that you'll be able to do is tow it to the dump!"</p><p>He could sense her frustration and ordered two glasses of wine when the waiter came. “So how have you been?”</p><p>"I'm ok." She paused, playing absentmindedly with the rings on her fingers. "I... I've been meaning to apologise... That rambling message I left on your voicemail at New Year..."</p><p>“Why do you need to apologise..?”</p><p>"I had a fight with Andrew. After he stormed out I decided to finish the bottle of wine we'd just opened. I don't entirely remember what I said but I'm sorry." She paused. "And before you try and claim that I didn't call you and that you have no idea what I'm talking about I woke up on the floor the following morning with the phone in my hand and when I checked yours was the last dialed number."</p><p>“I got the message... It’s okay.” He reassured her, he had heard the message - a mixture of rage at Andrew and alcohol fuelled sadness that they couldn’t be together.</p><p>"Please tell me you deleted it." She blushed.</p><p>Charlie shook his head, “I might have it still...” He too looked embarrassed.</p><p>"But what if someone hears it..!" Duffy gasped.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “I’m not planning on playing it to anyone else Duffy!”</p><p>"If Baz finds out about it she'll tell Andrew!" Duffy fretted.</p><p>“Duffy, Baz and I are separated, that’s not going to happen.”</p><p>Duffy sighed and turned her attention to the menu. Several awkward moments passed. "Why did you leave her Charlie? We agreed..." She asked without looking up.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t do it anymore...” He sighed.</p><p>"What about Louis?"</p><p>“It’s hard but I’m still seeing him... Every other weekend.” Charlie looked heartbroken.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.</p><p>“I miss him.”</p><p>"Does she know you've been seeing someone else?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"That's something I suppose." She replied before placing her order as the waiter arrived with their wine.</p><p>“How are things with Andrew?”</p><p>"They're OK..." She shrugged.</p><p>“I thought maybe things were better... You didn’t seem to want to see me.”</p><p>"We were supposed to be making a real effort, not working late so much, spending more time together..." She sighed.</p><p>“And..?” Charlie swallowed hard, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.</p><p>"Seems I was the only one who was actually trying." She sighed.</p><p>Charlie felt sorry for her, he could tell how much she had tried. “What did you try..?” He asked softly.</p><p>"I tried being the perfect wife, the perfect mother. I even considered quitting my job." She admitted.</p><p>“Oh Duffy...” He sighed.</p><p>"But there was clearly no point." She sighed.</p><p>“I take it Andrew didn’t appreciate your efforts? Or make his own in any case?”</p><p>"He barely noticed. I could have run naked through the house and he would have barely looked up from his books. When he's at home that is." She sighed.</p><p>Charlie looked up and raised his eyebrows, briefly imagining her running naked but regained composure. “Do you think he’s seeing that woman still?”</p><p>"I'm almost certain of it." She ran her hand through her hair. "I considered trying to catch them at it."</p><p>“Oh yeah? Do you know where she lives then? What stopped you?”</p><p>"No but I know she works with him."</p><p>“Do you think it would help if you found them out?”</p><p>"Maybe we'd all stop living a lie."</p><p>Charlie smiled at her, just as the waiter interrupted with their food.</p><p>She looked down at her food. She idlely pushed it around the plate with her fork.</p><p>Charlie had eaten half of his before he noticed she was struggling. “Not hungry?” He asked her.</p><p>"I thought I was." She sighed.</p><p>“Too much on your mind?”</p><p>"I'm sick of living a lie but too much of a coward to do anything about it."</p><p>“Someone we both know once told me that you will know what to do, when it’s time for you to know what to do. I think that’s true.”</p><p>Duffy chuckled darkly. "You're quoting Megan at me?!"</p><p>“She does know her stuff,” He grinned.</p><p>"A little too well at times." Duffy laughed.</p><p>Charlie smiled at her kindly. “You know she’s always right!” He teased.</p><p>"True... Don't tell her I said that!" Duffy giggled.</p><p>“Are you going to keep trying...?”</p><p>"Is there any point?" She sighed, taking a large gulp of her wine.</p><p>“You tell me..?” He finished his food.</p><p>"As far as Andrew is concerned all I'm there for is to keep house and raise the boys." She sighed.</p><p>“And what does he do for you and the boys?”</p><p>"He 'works hard and brings home the money' and expects us to be grateful to him for that." She replied bitterly.</p><p>“Hmm... Doesn't sound like he makes you or them particularly happy.”</p><p>"He doesn't seem to understand why I can't just be happy with being the perfect little consultant's wife. Why I feel the need to work when he says I don't need to. That I should stay at home for the boys."</p><p>“What does make you happy?” Charlie pondered.</p><p>"Helping people. Making a difference."</p><p>“You are a brilliant nurse, we’re lucky to have you!”</p><p>"When you invited me to come back to work he didn't speak to me for three whole days." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>Charlie shook his head. “But you love your job, does he not care about that?”</p><p>"He says it makes him look bad because it makes it seem like he can't 'keep' his wife in a befitting lifestyle."</p><p>“Do people even think like that?”</p><p>"I suppose its different for Baz being a female consultant." Duffy shrugged.</p><p>“I guess Andrew couldn’t imagine being with a woman who earned more than him...”</p><p>"I don't think that's ever going to be a problem for him."</p><p>“Who’s this woman? Is she a consultant too?”</p><p>"No, she's a nurse. She's over ten years younger than me."</p><p>“That must be hard to know...”</p><p>"Its not great no." She sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry it’s ended up like this for you, you so deserve someone who values you, makes you feel attractive, supports you with work...”</p><p>"Someone like you?" She asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that, but if you like...” He grinned.</p><p>"You do make me feel all those things."</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>She nodded, giving him a dazzling smile. "Maybe I should have married you rather than having you give me away."</p><p>“It might have made things a little less complicated...” He smiled back at her, finishing his wine.</p><p>She chuckled in response, finally starting to eat her meal.</p><p>Charlie was pleased to see her relaxed enough to eat some of her dinner.</p><p>"I'm sorry I've been so distant recently." She added between mouthfuls.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie, it’s so good to see you. I thought you’d worked things out with Andrew and that was why you didn’t want to see me. I missed you.” He explained honestly.</p><p>"That was what I was trying to do. I thought if I put some distance between us then it would remove temptation."</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>"I'm here aren't I?" She smirked.</p><p>“Ah but that could be because I kept pestering you... You thought if you came, then I might leave you in peace!?”</p><p>"I walked three miles in high heels tonight and you think I came here so you'd leave me in peace?" She snorted.</p><p>“It’s good to know you don’t want me to leave you in peace then.” He grinned.</p><p>"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if I did!" She teased.</p><p>“Whose the one who just walked three miles to be here!” He teased back.</p><p>"I was raised to believe its rude to stand people up when they've invited you for dinner!" She giggled.</p><p>“Excuses excuses, you just couldn’t wait to see me!” He joked.</p><p>"You flatter yourself!"</p><p>Charlie took mock offence but then said seriously, “Probably... I mean it’s highly unlikely such an attractive woman would want to join me for dinner, isn’t it really?”</p><p>She blushed. "Now you flatter me." She giggled.</p><p>“It’s true though! Do you think you’ll keep trying with Andrew?”</p><p>"I feel like I owe it to the boys but am I just smacking my head against a brick wall?"</p><p>“How long have you tried already? How much left have you got to give?”</p><p>"It must be two years or more by now." She sighed.</p><p>Charlie didn’t say anything, he felt for her, it was an awful situation to be in.</p><p>"He seems happy to just go along with things as they are. I suppose coz he gets to have his cake and eat it too." She added bitterly.</p><p>“Yeah...” Charlie agreed.</p><p>"I don't know how he deals with the guilt..." She sighed sadly.</p><p>“Hmm... I guess some people can compartmentalise?”</p><p>"Or he never cared for me in the first place." She shrugged.</p><p>“Surely not?” </p><p>The waiter came over to take there plates, asking if they wanted anything else.</p><p>"I'm ok thanks." Duffy replied to the waiter.</p><p>Charlie confirmed the same and asked for the bill. “Do you really think that?”</p><p>"Think what?"</p><p>“That he didn’t care for you in the first place? It seems unlikely?”</p><p>"Would you treat someone you care about the way he treats me?"</p><p>“No, not in a million years! But was it always like this?”</p><p>"He's always been busy with one thing or another. I guess it didn't bother me at first. I was so busy with the boys but as they've gotten older..."</p><p>“More time for you?”</p><p>"I guess that's what I get for rushing into things."</p><p>“It’s not your fault Duffy.” The waiter brought the bill over and Charlie paid, before Duffy had time to say anything.</p><p>As they gathered their coats Duffy finally spoke again. "I didn't learn the first time. I was stupid enough to think the arrogance was charming and exciting." Her tone was bitter.</p><p>“We don’t always realise things until later...” He replied. Stepping outside, Charlie asked if she’d like to share a taxi.</p><p>"We could just walk back to yours?"</p><p>Charlie raised his eyebrow, he wasn’t sure she’d be able to come up to his this evening. “In those shoes? Should I carry you?” He laughed.</p><p>"Coz that won't draw the attention of the entire neighbourhood!" She giggled.</p><p>“Seriously, will you be alright walking in those?”</p><p>"I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>Charlie knew she wasn’t used to someone caring so ignored her. Interlinking his arm with hers, they began the journey to his house.</p><p>Duffy was pleased when they finally turned into the street where Charlie lived. Her feet felt like they were on fire!</p><p>Charlie got his key out and as soon as they got inside, she flung her shoes off.</p><p>She giggled at Charlie's expression. "You usually insist I make myself at home!" She shrugged mischievously.</p><p>He laughed. “True, can I get anything for you or your sore feet?” He offered.</p><p>"A drink would be nice." She replied, sitting down on the sofa, stretching her legs out.</p><p>He smiled at her making herself comfortable. “What can I get you?”</p><p>"I don't mind. Surprise me!" She giggled.</p><p>“That’s dangerous!” He laughed, walking into the kitchen to see what he had.</p><p>"I fancy living dangerously for a change!" She called after him.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Charlie replied, smiling to himself. He opened his drinks cupboard and decided to make her a cocktail with some spirits he had.</p><p>"You mentioned Megan earlier - another thing she once told me was to stop being so damn well behaved!"</p><p>Charlie grinned as he carried two cocktails back through to the lounge. “Did she indeed?” He asked passing one of the glasses to her.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she took a sip. "Bloody hell!" She giggled. "I'm not sure this is what she had in mind when she said it though. In fact, I know it wasn't!"</p><p>“It’s a Cosmo, all the rage apparently - vodka, triple sec and some juices - positively healthy I’d say, Megan would definitely approve.” He winked.</p><p>"Yes she'd absolutely approve of me getting totally sozzled in your company." Duffy chuckled. "Another couple of these and I'll need carrying to bed!"</p><p>“Who said there would be more than one!?” He joked with her.</p><p>She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at him.</p><p>“I know those naughty eyes...” He laughed. “There’s going to be more than one!”</p><p>She held up her glass. "Here's to not being quite so well behaved!" She toasted.</p><p>“To not being quite so well behaved!” He clinked his glass against hers, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. He lifted her outstretched legs into his lap.</p><p>"Ah that's better!" She sighed contentedly.</p><p>Charlie rested his hand on her leg, the other hand holding his glass. The alcohol was going to his head.</p><p>"I can't believe I've never had one of these before, they're very nice!" She giggled.</p><p>“They are pretty good, it’s going straight to my head though.” He giggled too.</p><p>"I think that's the point!" She giggled. "Fancy another?"</p><p>“Are you trying to get me drunk Duffy?” He laughed, standing up and taking their glasses to refill them.</p><p>She simply giggled in response.</p><p>From the kitchen Charlie heard his house phone ring. He ignored it and it quickly stopped.</p><p>He was quite surprised when he headed back through to the lounge and heard Duffy arguing.</p><p>Placing the drinks down on the coffee table, Charlie raised his hands as if to say 'what’s going on?' Listening to her end of the conversation, he tried to figure out who she was talking to.</p><p>"Well aren't you clever?" She sneered down the phone. "No I won't!"</p><p>Charlie reached for his phone but Duffy shook her head. He could tell she was angry and upset.</p><p>"Of course he's here! It's his house!" She retorted sarcastically.</p><p>‘Who is it?’ Mouthed Charlie.</p><p>"Yes I am actually! Oh whatever, you do it all the time so why can't I?!"</p><p>Charlie cringed, he guessed it was Andrew.</p><p>"I'm hanging up now! I'm bored of talking to you and I have a cocktail waiting for me upstairs."</p><p>"Fuck", Charlie whispered, putting a hand to his head.</p><p>"I'll be sure to tell him." Duffy retorted sarcastically before slamming the phone down.</p><p>Charlie looked at her grimacing, he could tell from hearing her side of the conversation that it hadn’t gone well. “Duffy?” He asked, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>"I'm to tell you that if you so much as lay a finger on me he's going to break your legs." She stepped towards him and ran a hand up his chest before taking her drink. "He didn't mention anything about me laying a finger on you though..."</p><p>Charlie gulped, he didn’t fancy having any more stitches again soon. “Duffy, I don’t want to cause you any grief...”</p><p>"He won't do anything. He's just mad that I won't do as he demands." She shrugged before wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself against him. "Just forget about it. I already have." She whispered.</p><p>Charlie struggled to process what had just happened, he found her presence bewitching. “I guess he won’t know if I’ve touched you...” He thought out loud.</p><p>"Exactly. Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted..?"</p><p>“I believe we were sitting over there...” He pointed to the sofa, sipping his cocktail.</p><p>"Yes we were." She smiled, allowing herself to be led back over to the sofa before settling herself in Charlie's lap.</p><p>“You okay? I mean it sounded like a difficult conversation...”</p><p>"I don't want to think about it." She sighed, resting her head against his chest as she sipped her drink.</p><p>“What do you want to do instead?” He whispered seductively, playing with her hair.</p><p>She began to unbutton his shirt. "I want to have fun..."</p><p>He grinned, “That sounds good to me... Is this the misbehaving that Megan told you about?”</p><p>"I'm not sure she meant for me to misbehave with you..."</p><p>“Why ever not?” He grinned, tracing an invisible pattern down her arm.</p><p>She hesitated slightly. "You were getting married that afternoon..." She mumbled.</p><p>“But I’m not now...” He moved her legs so she was straddling his lap.</p><p>"No you're not..." Her arms were looped around his neck and she was fiddling with her hands behind his head.</p><p>Charlie looked puzzled, he rested his hands on her thighs.</p><p>Finally she stopped and moved her hand to reach behind her to the coffee table. "Won't be needing this anymore after tonight." She shrugged, holding up her wedding ring before dropping it onto the table.</p><p>Charlie’s eyes widened. “First night of the rest of your life?” He whispered, his heart beating quicker.</p><p>"If you'll have me..?"</p><p>“If I’ll have you!? If you’ll have me more like!” He smiled, playing with the hem of her dress.</p><p>"Of course I will. But that's for another time. There's more important matters to attend to first..!" She giggled.</p><p>“And what might they be?” Charlie loved it when she took charge.</p><p>"Well as soon as I finish this drink I plan to attempt to climb those stairs. I might need some help..." She giggled causing her to start hiccuping.</p><p>“And then...?” He slipped his hands underneath her dress, gripping her thighs.</p><p>"And then I plan to have my wicked way with you!" She continued to hiccup.</p><p>“Well that sounds just like the kind of fun I like.” He laughed at her hiccups.</p><p>She held up her drink. "Bottoms up!" She declared.</p><p>Charlie shook his head, he never quite knew what to expect with Duffy but he loved it. “Cheers!” He said before downing the remainder of his cocktail.</p><p>Once both their glasses were empty she placed them on the coffee table before stumbling to her feet. "Come here you..!" She giggled, pulling him towards her.</p><p>Charlie stood up, as Duffy held out her hand to him. “Coming!” He laughed. “You’re so bossy!”</p><p>"You will be soon." She giggled.</p><p>“Confident about that are we!?” He smirked. She dragged him out into the hallway, stumbling slightly as she went.</p><p>"Very confident... Oof!" She giggled as she tripped on the bottom step.</p><p>She fell back into his arms. “I’ve got you!” He announced, suddenly hoisting her up over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs.</p><p>She let out a squeal, holding her stomach as he put her down at the top.</p><p>“Made it!” He announced.</p><p>"Yeh." Duffy attempted to scramble to her feet, lurching all over the landing.</p><p>Charlie helped her up and steadied her.</p><p>She continued to giggle and hiccup as they made their way to his bedroom.</p><p>Charlie sat on the bed and removed his shoes.</p><p>Duffy giggled as she flopped back onto the pillows.</p><p>Charlie crept up the bed towards her on all fours. “Grrrr” He laughed, he was almost as drunk as she was!</p><p>"You're such a dope!" She giggled.</p><p>He pouted, pretending to be sad, as he lay down next to her.</p><p>"You're my dope though." She reached over and stroked his chest.</p><p>Her comment made him smile, he reached over to brush her arm. “And you’re mine,” He whispered, bopping her on the nose.</p><p>She stuck out her tongue at him.</p><p>“Apparently I’m not allowed to touch you, so what do we do about that?” He laughed.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're actually scared of his childish threats?"</p><p>“Hell no!” Charlie moved towards her, his hands exploring down her back and eventually resting on her bum, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Good!"</p><p>He slipped his hands under her dress and ran his hands up and down her back. “I guarantee it’s his loss!”</p><p>"It is. I'm not his property to boss around." She asserted before claiming Charlie's lips with her own.</p><p>“You are not!” He said inbetween kisses. His hands had found their way back to her bottom again, his fingers playing with the lace edges. Charlie kissed her slowly, before pulling back. “You can boss me around tonight though.”</p><p>"Can I?" She giggled, a mischievous glint in her eye.</p><p>“You just tell me what you want me to do,” He winked.</p><p>"Show me what I've been missing all this time..!" She drawled, grasping his cock through his trousers.</p><p>He groaned softly as his cock responded instantly to her touch. He kissed her, this time with more force.</p><p>"Make me yours." She whispered against his lips.</p><p>Charlie didn’t need to be asked twice, he began exploring her body with his hands and lips. When her dress got in the way, he lifted it over her head.</p><p>It was quickly followed by his shirt and trousers.</p><p>He began teasing her, kissing down her neck, then her stomach and legs, but never where she wanted him to be.</p><p>She was quickly getting frustrated. She grabbed hold of his hair, her grip forceful.</p><p>He looked at her, “It will be worth the wait!” He whispered, his fingers brushing over the top of her thighs.</p><p>"It better be..!" She growled.</p><p>He released her bra and finally took her nipple in his mouth, kissing and sucking on it, his hand slipping into her knickers.</p><p>She moaned loudly, the alcohol still causing her to hiccup.</p><p>It made Charlie laugh. Slipping his fingers further into her knickers, he commented “You’re so turned on!”</p><p>"Mmhmm..." She moaned.</p><p>Removing her knickers, he kissed down her tummy, all the way to where she wanted him. He began licking her slowly, making circles with his tongue.</p><p>She melted beneath him, the quiet of the room interspersed by her moans and hiccups.</p><p>He added two fingers and didn’t stop licking until she’d reached her peak.</p><p>"Oh fuck." She mumbled, breathless as he finished.</p><p>Moving back up the bed, he held her as she caught her breath, trembling. “Showing you what you’ve been missing!” He grinned.</p><p>She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him, wrapping her legs around him.</p><p>Charlie kissed her back, holding her close to him, running his fingers across her back. “What do you want now?”</p><p>"Your cock."</p><p>Charlie laughed, “It’s ready!”</p><p>"Good!" She giggled as she rolled him onto his back and straddled him.</p><p>She helped him to remove his boxers and reached for his hard cock. Charlie groaned.</p><p>"Perfect." She ran her fingernail along it.</p><p>He exhaled loudly, at this rate, he wasn’t going to last long at all.</p><p>She shifted slightly to take him inside her in one swift movement.</p><p>Charlie watched her intently as her eyes widened. “You okay?” He held her hips, not moving.</p><p>"Yeh." She gasped. "I'm *hic* OK *hic* Oh for fucks sake! It's not funny!" She glared at him.</p><p>“Oh it is!” He laughed, her hiccups were getting worse. Charlie soon stopped laughing as she began to move.</p><p>"You are never mixing my drinks again!" She told him as she rode him.</p><p>“But you’re so much fun when you’re drunk!”</p><p>She giggled loudly.</p><p>Watching her grind above him, really got him going. “Fuck Duffy, you keep doing that and I’m not going to last!”</p><p>She giggled mischievously as she began to bounce faster, her hands braced either side of his head.</p><p>Charlie groaned, “I mean it!”</p><p>She laughed as she watched his eyes follow the bounce of her breasts above him.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous!” He announced.</p><p>"You talking to me or my tits?" She giggled.</p><p>“Both!” He grinned. Charlie began meeting her movements, thrusting upwards.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around his neck she rolled them over so he was now on top.</p><p>Charlie was really going for it now, his thrusts increased in pace.</p><p>"Fucking hell!" Duffy moaned, attempting to hang onto the headboard.</p><p>“Fuck!” He moaned, lifting her leg to get deeper.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Charlie!"</p><p>Sensing she was close, he sped up until they both came seconds apart.</p><p>They lay breathless and sweaty wrapped in each other's arms.</p><p>“Do you see now what you’ve been missing?” He smiled at her.</p><p>"Very much." She purred.</p><p>“I bet it’s been sometime since you’ve had someone appreciate you. I’m glad it was me!”</p><p>"So am I."</p><p>Charlie was surprised to see tears had sprung in her eyes. He brushed her cheek. “Hey babe, what’s up? Have I hurt you?”</p><p>"No, not at all. I..." Her words were cut off by a sudden loud banging on the front door.</p><p>“You..?” He wanted her to finish.</p><p>Before she could explain further the banging was joined by yelling.</p><p>Charlie squeezed her hand. “Wait here,” He said, grabbing his dressing gown.</p><p>Charlie had barely gotten the door open when Andrew lunged towards him. "Hand over my wife Fairhead!" He yelled.</p><p>“Calm down, or I’m ringing the police!”</p><p>"Hand her over now or I'll report you for violating my wife!"</p><p>“Andrew, you need to calm down. Duffy doesn’t want to see you at the moment.”</p><p>"Lisa! You are coming home this instant!" Andrew yelled into the house.</p><p>“Andrew, she doesn’t want to come home with you, especially if you are screaming and shouting like that. She’ll stay here tonight and tomorrow you can speak to her when you’ve calmed down.”</p><p>A loud snort of laughter from the top of the stairs drew both men's attention. Duffy was lent against the stair post, Charlie's shirt barely wrapped around her.</p><p>Charlie’s heart raced, he wanted to protect her. He looked desperately at her.</p><p>"Just leave Andrew. I'm not coming home. Ever."</p><p>Charlie swallowed hard, he braced himself.</p><p>Andrew tried to force his way into the house.</p><p>Charlie stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to prevent Andrew from going up them. “You heard her, she told you to leave!” Charlie said forcefully.</p><p>"And I told you that if you touched my wife that I would break your legs!" Andrew spat back.</p><p>“Quite hypocritical don’t you think?” Charlie sneered.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>“I said it’s quite hypocritical.” Charlie repeated.</p><p>"You're fucking my wife and I'm the hypocrit?"</p><p>“It’s no secret you’re sleeping with someone else. I don’t think you can refer to her as ‘your’ wife, the way you treat her. I’m surprised she’s lasted this long to be honest! You treat her like shit.”</p><p>"She's my wife and I'll treat her how I want."</p><p>“Not anymore! She’s had enough Andrew, she’s done.”</p><p>"Take a look on the coffee table Andrew. That's how done I am." Duffy added.</p><p>Andrew looked confused. </p><p>“Her wedding ring is on the table.” Charlie explained.</p><p>"I provided you with everything you could possibly want and this is how you repay me?" Andrew yelled up the stairs.</p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes, not even bothering to answer verbally.</p><p>“I’m not sure you provided her with everything she needed, money yes but where was the love, comfort, support, time?” Charlie answered for her.</p><p>"She's been telling tales has she? Giving you the big sob story?"</p><p>Charlie didn’t warrant his comment with a response. “I think you better go.”</p><p>"Don't think about trying to get a penny out of me you dirty whore!" Andrew yelled up the stairs as he turned to leave. "This isn't over!" He added to Charlie.</p><p>“I think it is and don’t call her a whore.” Charlie replied. “You can leave now.”</p><p>"Make me." Andrew fronted up to Charlie.</p><p>“I’m not fighting with you Andrew.”</p><p>"Why? You chicken?"</p><p>“Ha!” Charlie laughed. He stepped towards the door and opened it. “I suggest you leave.”</p><p>Andrew moved towards the door. At the last second before stepping outside he swung round and punched Charlie in the face. He didn't bother to stop, simply walking away.</p><p>"Charlie!" Duffy gasped, stumbling down the stairs.</p><p>Charlie was bent over double, his hand pressed to his face. “Fuck!” He mumbled.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!"</p><p>“Not your fault,” Charlie spluttered. He felt dizzy, “I just need a sit down.”</p><p>They both stumbled into the lounge as she tried to help him but her legs weren't fully cooperating with her brain.</p><p>He made it to the sofa and groaned, his cheek and eye were throbbing. “Duffy, do you think you could you get me some ice?” He asked softly.</p><p>"Er... Yeh..." She was weaving massively as she headed to the kitchen.</p><p>She’d been gone ages. “Duffy you okay?” Charlie shouted. “Have you lost the freezer?”</p><p>She finally reappeared looking a tad pale. She held up the ice. "Got it." She declared as she flopped onto the sofa next to him, letting out a small groan.</p><p>He held the ice wrapped in a tea towel to his face and with his spare hand, pulled her into a hug. “Come here love.”</p><p>"Don't go in the kitchen." She mumbled.</p><p>“Why not?” He asked. “What’s happened?”</p><p>"I made a mess."</p><p>“Oh love, were you sick?”</p><p>She tried to nod but quickly regretted the movement.</p><p>“Why don’t you go upstairs? I’ll sort everything down here.”</p><p>"I'll deal with it." She tried to insist.</p><p>“Duffy, it’s fine. Go to bed.”</p><p>"You could have a fracture..." She mumbled, attempting to clumsily examine his face.</p><p>“It’ll heal. Please go to bed.”</p><p>"Let me lo..." Her hand flew to her mouth again.</p><p>He managed to grab the paper bin in time for her to be sick into it.</p><p>She eventually flopped back against his shoulder, retching and hiccuping.</p><p>“We’re a right pair! I’m taking you upstairs to bed and then I’ll come and sort everything down here.” He reached for her hand to pull her up.</p><p>She grumbled but didn't offer much resistance as he hauled her to her feet.</p><p>Charlie managed to get her upstairs and into bed. “Do you still feel sick? Do you need anything?”</p><p>"Come to bed." She whined, tugging on his hand.</p><p>“I’ll be right back, just going to sort downstairs.”</p><p>"Just leave it..."</p><p>“I’ll only be a few minutes.”</p><p>"No you won't..."</p><p>“Maybe twenty then, neither of us will want to sort it in the morning.”</p><p>"We've cleaned up worse with hangovers..."</p><p>“You’re not going to let me are you?”</p><p>"I want a cuddle." She pouted.</p><p>Charlie’s face hurt, he’d been attacked for the second time in almost as many months, there was vomit all over his kitchen and in his bin and yet this woman seemed to have some kind of magical ability to make him do what she wanted. He lay down next to her.</p><p>"Love you." She mumbled into the pillow.</p><p>Charlie didn’t respond, he just wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into him. Holding the ice to his cheek with the other hand, his mind was whirring, he wasn’t sure if he would get much sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Duffy was incredibly confused to find herself awakening to the sound of loud snoring. She was face down in an unfamiliar pillow, her head pounding and her stomach churning. She lifted her head a fraction and, after waiting a few moments for her vision to stop swimming, she realised the source of the snoring. Fragments of the previous evening began to resurface in her memory. "Urgh!" She groaned, her head flopping back down onto the pillow.</p><p>Duffy’s movements woke Charlie from his slumber. She appeared to be hiding in the pillow, perhaps having dropped off again. After a few moments, Charlie too remembered the night before. His head and face were pounding and he decided he desperately needed a coffee! Grabbing his dressing gown, he crept down the stairs.</p><p>Arriving in the kitchen Charlie immediately stepped into something sticky. “Fuck!” He said aloud. He’d forgotten about Duffy telling him not to go in the kitchen. He shook his head, there was vomit everywhere and now on his foot. He wiped his foot with kitchen roll and tried not to breath in the smell. Grabbing a bucket, he filled it with bleach and began to mop the floor.</p><p>Hearing Charlie swear followed by clattering and banging Duffy decided to drag herself downstairs to investigate. She groaned as she took in the mess, holding herself up using the kitchen doorframe.</p><p>“Nearly done!” He smiled. Charlie continued to clean up, when he’d finished he opened the back door and poured the bucket down the drain.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>Charlie switched the kettle on, briefly touching his bruised cheek. “It’s okay,” He replied but he didn’t turn to her.</p><p>"You could have him arrested." She suggested softly.</p><p>Charlie remained silent, concentrating instead on making two coffees. Once finished, he carried them towards the door and went to sit out on the bench in his garden.</p><p>Duffy slowly followed him outside. Deciding to give him some space she sat down on the damp grass, pulling the blanket further around herself.</p><p>Neither spoke for some time, both processing the previous evening.</p><p>Cradling the hot mug in her hands Duffy noticed something missing. "Charlie... Do you know what happened to my wedding ring?"</p><p>Charlie put his head in his hands. “Duffy, you’ve got to be kidding! You don’t remember? You took off your ring in some grand statement, an hour or two before Andrew rocked up and you told him.” He raised his voice, frustrated.</p><p>"No, I meant where did I put it after I took it off?" She rolled her eyes, wincing at the pain the movement caused her head.</p><p>“Coffee table,” He motioned.</p><p>"Right. That makes sense."</p><p>Charlie lent against the arm rest, cupping his face with his hand. He sighed loudly and shook his head.</p><p>Duffy sighed and stood up. "It's cold out here so I'm going back inside. You're welcome to stay out here and sulk or you can join me inside. Your choice."</p><p>“I’m not sulking!” Charlie muttered as she went back inside. He remained sat on the bench until he’d finished his coffee.</p><p>Duffy went inside and curled up on the sofa. She stared at the coffee table, the morning sunlight glinting off her wedding ring that lay on it's surface just as Charlie had said it was.</p><p>It was another ten minutes before Charlie went back inside, he’d been able to sort his head out a little more.</p><p>When he arrived in the lounge it was clear that Duffy had been crying.</p><p>“Room for a small one?” He asked, as he stood by the sofa.</p><p>She didn't reply but shuffled over to make space for him to sit down.</p><p>Charlie opened his arms to her.</p><p>She crawled into his arms, sniffling as she settled her head on his chest.</p><p>“You’ve been crying love...” He tried to wipe her cheeks as he held her close.</p><p>"You were mad at me..." She mumbled.</p><p>He held her tighter. “Not mad, just frustrated. I thought I could make it better for you, but I can’t. I just end up hurting you and me.”</p><p>"Are you going to press charges against my soon to be ex husband?"</p><p>“Do you want me to?” He asked, running his fingers through her hair, as she looked up at him.</p><p>"Its not up to me, I'm not the one he assaulted."</p><p>“Duffy, please!”</p><p>"What?!" She asked, pulling back slightly. "I'm just curious given you didn't press charges against Max. I wondered if this time would be different."</p><p>“I would only press charges if you thought it would help you, I don’t want any more trouble...” He sighed.</p><p>"Help me how?"</p><p>“I don’t know... Show that he can be violent?” He whispered.</p><p>"Are you trying to imply something?"</p><p>Charlie raised his hands, “No! I don’t know anything. I’m not going to press charges, what good will it do?”</p><p>"I just don't want people thinking I'm some sort of victim. I'm not!"</p><p>Charlie held her hand, “I know...” He said softly.</p><p>She sighed, falling silent once more.</p><p>“Duffy..?” He asked, reaching for her.</p><p>She lifted her head slightly to look at him.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>She finally smiled, a genuine smile that lit up her entire face.</p><p>“Even when I keep getting punched in the face and it hurts, or when you’ve been sick all over my kitchen, or when you get cross with me when I’m only trying to help.” He grinned.</p><p>"I've not made things very easy for you have I?" She blushed.</p><p>“Nope!” He laughed.</p><p>"Sorry." She giggled.</p><p>“Kiss me!” He asked.</p><p>She took hold of his face. "Sorry!" She gasped as he grimaced.</p><p>“Kiss me gently!” He laughed.</p><p>She lent forwards and brushed her lips against his.</p><p>He deepened the kiss, holding the back of her neck. Pulling apart, he announced “That’s good.”</p><p>"Really?" She giggled, looking a little embarrassed as a thought occurred to her.</p><p>“Just checking that we’re still good,” he grinned and then looked alarmed when he saw her embarrassed face. “Where’s your head at?”</p><p>"I haven't cleaned my teeth since I threw up last night..." She mumbled, mortified.</p><p>He jokingly grimaced, “That I did not need to know.”</p><p>"Sorry." She giggled.</p><p>“Fancy a shower?” He raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"I certainly need one."</p><p>“Come on then dirty girl,” He laughed, pulling her up off the sofa.</p><p>"Rude! Ooh, oof!" She groaned playfully.</p><p>When they got upstairs, Charlie handed her a spare toothbrush and a towel.</p><p>"Look at you being all prepared..!" She teased.</p><p>“Nah, just looking after my guest!” He smirked.</p><p>"Such a gentleman." She curtseyed, pretending to swoon and losing her balance in the process.</p><p>“And such a lady!” He laughed.</p><p>She scowled playfully. "You gunna help me up?" She pouted.</p><p>He bent over and helped her back up again, his shirt barely covering her modesty. “I have to say you look very sexy in my shirt.”</p><p>"Its quite comfy. I might keep it."</p><p>“I’d like that,” He smiled at her.</p><p>"I wasn't going to give you a choice..." She giggled as she headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes, she was quite the woman!</p><p>Leaving the bathroom door open she threw the towel down on the side before turning to the sink to brush her teeth.</p><p>“Do you have everything you need?” Charlie shouted through to her.</p><p>"Mmhmm." She replied, the toothbrush in her mouth.</p><p>Charlie lay down on the bed, he could just about see her from where he lay.</p><p>After finishing her teeth she peered at herself in the bathroom cabinet mirror. Good lord!! Turning swiftly away she clutched her head briefly before beginning to undress.</p><p>Charlie found himself watching and then made himself look away, it felt wrong to be watching her, when she didn’t know.</p><p>She stepped into the shower, dunking her head under the water stream for several moments before removing it. "Am I showering alone?" She called out mischievously over her shoulder.</p><p>“What did you say?” Charlie asked, walking over to the open door.</p><p>"Are you joining me?"</p><p>“Thought you did!” He grinned, taking off his dressing gown and boxers and climbing into the shower with her.</p><p>"Remind me not to let you make my drinks in future, how much vodka was in those cocktails?"</p><p>“I may have been a bit excited... After this morning, I won’t be doing that again! We’ll be sticking to your usual choice of white wine from now.” He teased, embracing her.</p><p>"Your kitchen looked like a bad day in resus this morning!" She grimaced.</p><p>“Don’t remind me!” He grimaced and then laughed.</p><p>"You're not the one who briefly thought she was dying!" She giggled.</p><p>“How are you feeling now?” He ran his hand down her back slowly.</p><p>"Dehydrated mainly." She let out a little moan as his hand travelled lower.</p><p>“I take it you needed a hand in here, that’s why you asked me to come in.” He flirted with her, his hand resting on her bum.</p><p>"A hand is always useful." She smiled.</p><p>He kissed her, before grabbing the shampoo and massaging it into her hair. “Is this the kind of hand you were hoping for?”</p><p>"Ooh... Yes..." She moaned.</p><p>Charlie was so careful to not get soap in her eyes, as he stood behind her, massaging her head.</p><p>"That feels so good..."</p><p>“Good,” He murmured, rinsing the shampoo and kissing her neck.</p><p>"You're quite the expert." She smiled.</p><p>“I’ve got some conditioner somewhere,” He laughed.</p><p>"I'm not going to ask too many questions and just let you get on..."</p><p>He smiled, “Oh this was just free at a hotel.” He found it and applied some to her hair. He was gentle and loving and kind.</p><p>"Stealing from hotels now are you?" She teased. "I thought your pay was way better than mine..!"</p><p>“Shhh!” He put his finger to her lips, laughing.</p><p>She licked his finger.</p><p>“Mmm” He liked the sensation. He used his other hand to wash out the conditioner.</p><p>She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, beginning to gently suck his finger.</p><p>Resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her, caressing her breasts. “That’s so sexy,” He whispered, watching her.</p><p>She giggled, circling her tongue around the tip of his finger.</p><p>His breathing was becoming quicker, he pulled her to him, his erection pressing against her back.</p><p>She slowly slid his finger out of her mouth with a pop. "Enjoying yourself?" She purred.</p><p>“You’re so sexy, I can’t keep my eyes off you.” He reached down between her legs.</p><p>"Or your hands either..." She giggled.</p><p>“Sorry,” He moved his hands away, he was getting carried away.</p><p>"Did I tell you to stop!" She pouted, her eyes firey.</p><p>“Nope,” He ran his hands back over her body, moving down to where they were. “God, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>"This is the perfect hangover cure."</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He whispered into her ear, nibbling it softly.</p><p>"Mmhmm." She moaned.</p><p>“God, I want you.” He rubbed his hard cock up against her back, as his fingers danced.</p><p>"Here or back to bed?"</p><p>“Your choice,” He nibbled on her neck, his hands exploring every part of her.</p><p>"Bed, it's comfier."</p><p>He reached to turn the shower off and helped her out. Grabbing two towels, he held her hand as he led her into the bedroom.</p><p>She shivered as the cooler air outside the bathroom hit her bare skin.</p><p>Charlie noticed and lifted up the duvet for her.</p><p>She quickly buried herself underneath it.</p><p>“Snuggle or sexy time?” He asked, enveloping her in his arms.</p><p>"Both?" She grinned.</p><p>He grinned back. “I’m glad you said that, I was going to struggle to deal with this problem I have...”</p><p>"Quite a big problem..."</p><p>“He might be big but he’s friendly,” Charlie winked.</p><p>"Very friendly in my experience."</p><p>“He likes you,” Charlie moved her hand down.</p><p>"I like him."</p><p>Charlie moaned as she took him in her hand.</p><p>"I see you like me too." She giggled.</p><p>“So much!” He groaned.</p><p>She slowly moved her hand up and down.</p><p>Charlie kissed her passionately, his hands exploring her body with new found energy.</p><p>It all still felt a little surreal, she'd made the jump and left Andrew. She just feared that something would come along to spoil her happiness.</p><p>Charlie thought it was so nice to be with someone who actually wanted to be with him. He didn’t know what the future held but he knew he wanted her in it, even if it meant he kept getting punched!</p><p>Unlike the previous evening, their lovemaking this time was slow and sensual.</p><p>Afterwards, they held each other, a tangle of limbs and love.</p><p>Duffy jumped as she heard the door, relaxing again when she realised it was just the postman.</p><p>“It’s okay,” He whispered.</p><p>"I thought it was Andrew come to have another go." She sighed.</p><p>“Are the boys at your mum's?”</p><p>"Yeh they are."</p><p>“Do you want me to come with you back to yours?”</p><p>"Would you? I'll need a car to move some stuff."</p><p>“Sure. You’re welcome to move in here, there’s enough room for the boys too, I mean if you’d like.” He invited her nervously.</p><p>"Well I was gunna try throwing myself on the mercy of my mum..." Her face gave away how unappealing she found the idea of doing that.</p><p>Charlie could read her well. “Well you’d be welcome here, if you can’t face that.”</p><p>"Thanks." She smiled.</p><p>“We’re in this together, we’re a team remember, always have been, always will be.” He smiled, pulling her into a hug.</p><p>"I'm going to get such earache off my mum..." She groaned.</p><p>“Hey!” He raised her chin up, forcing her eyes to look at his. “She likes me, it’s going to be okay.”</p><p>"She likes you as my best friend..."</p><p>“I’m still your best friend and she doesn’t need to know anything more than that until you’re ready...”</p><p>"Or Andrew opens his big gob..." She sighed.</p><p>“One step at a time...”</p><p>"Yeh..." She smiled. "Yeh, you're right."</p><p>He held her hand, “I’m staying right next to you.”</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you?"</p><p>“I could ask you the same question!” His eyes smiled at her.</p><p>"Did something bad in a past life?" She shrugged, grinning.</p><p>He laughed, tickling her to make her laugh more. “There is no sweeter sound, than you laughing.”</p><p>She tried to get him to stop but instead started hiccuping again.</p><p>“Oh god, not again!” He laughed.</p><p>"Urgh! I never get hiccups!"</p><p>“Why so many with me then?” He giggled.</p><p>"Not funny!" She pouted.</p><p>“But very cute!” He grinned.</p><p>"I'm too old to be 'cute'." She countered.</p><p>“I disagree,” He pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly. “Cute, sexy, strong, determined, kind... I could go on...”</p><p>The blush on her cheeks grew darker with each word.</p><p>“And shy!” He tickled her affectionately.</p><p>"Don't! I'll start hiccuping again." She giggled.</p><p>He kissed her softly. “Do we have to go and face the world now?”</p><p>"Unfortunately yes."</p><p>With puppy dog eyes, he let his bottom lip out, exaggerating his sadness and disappointment about the fact.</p><p>"You are terrible!" She giggled.</p><p>“But you love me all the same!” He grinned. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>Duffy took a deep breath and moved to get out the bed. She sighed as she picked up her dress from the previous evening. "Coz turning up dressed in this isn't gunna start a row..."</p><p>“Better than my shirt thought hey?” Charlie tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Yeh, that earned you a punch in the face so I think I'll leave that here..."</p><p>“I’ll keep it for you, for next time...” He winked.</p><p>"How kind of you." She giggled as she searched for the rest of her clothes.</p><p>Charlie found her knickers and swung them above his head. “Are you looking for these?” He asked.</p><p>"You are such a child!" She pouted as he held them out of her reach.</p><p>“Can’t I keep them?” He laughed, purposely teasing her.</p><p>"You want me to go collect my belongings knickerless?"</p><p>Charlie shrugged, but then noticing the look on her face, passed them over.</p><p>She smiled bashfully at him as she got dressed.</p><p>Charlie pulled on clean clothes and sat waiting for her to fix her hair.</p><p>She sighed as she looked at her appearance in the mirror.</p><p>Charlie went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"I look like exactly what I am - a tired old tart." She sighed.</p><p>“Duffy, you are not any of those things. Are you having second thoughts?”</p><p>"No... I just... Hate the thought of everyone talking about us." She sighed.</p><p>“What do you think they’ll say?” He whispered.</p><p>"I dread to think but I doubt I'll come out of it well."</p><p>“People will understand, those that matter will anyway.” He tried to reassure her.</p><p>"Until Max opens his mouth..."</p><p>“I think he’s moved on...” Charlie whispered.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, I know all about him and Tina..."</p><p>“I don’t think he’ll say anything...”</p><p>"Yeh you're probably right..." She sighed. "Though he's another one who traded me in for a younger model..." She added bitterly.</p><p>“They don’t realise what they’re missing out on,” Charlie grinned and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"You can hardly talk - it's just that in your case I am the younger model."</p><p>“I didn’t choose you because you were younger Duffy,” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Doesn't mean it won't be a smack in the face to Baz when she finds out..."</p><p>“I know...” He sighed.</p><p>"Its all a bit of a mess isn't it?" She sighed, leaning back against his chest.</p><p>“It’s not going to be easy, but we will get there, I promise.” He held her strong.</p><p>"You and me against the world?" A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>“Always!” He grinned at her.</p><p>"Time to face the world." She sighed before straightening her shoulders and taking hold of his hand. "Together."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>